Mind over Muscle?
by TheKillerTigerbunny
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong, leaving Nate in the hospital and the team unraveling at the seams. After a vicious fight, the team splits in two; the mind (Sophie and Hardison) versus the muscle (Parker and Eliot). Who will win? … as always, P/H some N/S
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm back again. :)

I hope you enjoy it. I've been toying with this idea for a while, and really have no idea where it will lead ... but I've got some ideas. ;)

If you haven't had a chance, feel free to read my other fics (The Hangover: Leverage Style and Over My Undead Body). It will give you a good idea of what to expect from my writing and my pairings.

Also, in advance, I love, love, love writing cliffhangers, so be prepared.

Finally, I am very motivated by reviews, so please don't hesitate to comment - good or bad (just be gentle with the bad!).

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The shadows cast an eerie and uncomfortable glow over the newly renovated Gastro-Pub. The expanse of the pub was empty, each chair placed upside down on the marble tables, scattered neatly throughout the room.

The floors were spotless, just the way Eliot made sure they were at the the close of every day.

Everything seemed as it should be, except for the four individuals sitting icily at the bar.

There were no lights lit behind the bar itself, just a few dim recess lights overhead. In normal circumstances the dim lights would give a romantic atmosphere, but in this instance, it was a cold isolated glow over the four of them. Eliot stood, leaning with both palms on the steel counter top. His muscles were taught and his jaw set in a scowl.

Hardison and Sophie had the same foul expression on their faces as they sat across the bar from Eliot. Sophie looked down at the full shot glass which she had been turning round and round in a circular pattern on the bar-top for the past five minutes. Without warning she shot the thick dark liquid down the back of her throat. It burned as it went down, and fueled the fire in her belly. Sophie's eyes were red and swollen, but the tears no longer fell, very slowly she turned her chin to Parker giving her a particularly nasty sneer.

She could not think of a day where she had ever been more scared. Just the thought of him lying there, unmoving, made a shooting pain run down her spine. She thought she lost the one she loved today. The one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. All because of Parker.

"Why do you always have to be so impulsive?" She slurred, slicing through the silence of the room, throwing her shot glass down on the floor. It crashed into thousands of shards upon impact sending the echoes of a shattering team bouncing off the walls of the pub.

Eliot's body tensed. He quickly looked up to Parker who was sitting cross-legged on the bar against the left side column. He knew Parker could handle her own battles, but the protective brother in him was ready to do some damage. He looked up to her for a response.

Parker's face remained frozen, eyes staring forward across the bar, looking at no one, as if off in her own world again. Her face gave no indication that she had heard the woman's remarks. Normally a scathing comment from Sophie would pain Parker, Sophie knew just where to strike.

The silence was deafening, like the calm before a deadly storm.

Eliot was about to speak up, when Parker turned her head slowly downward. Sophie's heart quickened, but the alcohol coursing through her veins gave her a new sense of confidence and the anger continued to bubble up to the surface.

Parker's voice was even and calm. Hardison felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. This was the voice she used just three weeks ago when they had officially broken their relationship off. It was as if nothing could touch her. Like they, and he, had no impact whatsoever on her feelings and her decisions. His hand clenched his beer bottle tighter still, trying visibly to stay calm.

"A decision needed to be made, and I made it."

The room was frozen. Not one person moved an inch. Parker had struck a chord, and Eliot could see the red rise to Sophie's cheeks, like she was about to erupt and breathe fire.

Like an ominous prediction, Sophie flung herself out of the chair. It crashed backward and Hardison caught her before she slid. Her eyes looked murderous.

"NATE IS UNCONSCIOUS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOUR DECISION!"

Parker sat taller, lips tight. Unwavering. Silent.

"Sophie, calm down." Eliot said across the bar.

Eliot, caught off guard, shot a surprised an irritated look in Hardison's direction.

Hardison ignored him, still supporting Sophie by the waist, and continued.

"Parker is impulsive. She obviously has a problem following direction and communicating with the team."

Hardison made eye contact with Parker at that remark. He could tell he had stung her. Her eyes widened then quickly narrowed into slits. She then slid off of the bar onto the floor in her smooth cat-like manner and squared off directly in front both himself and Sophie.

Despite her smaller frame, she still had a dangerous glint in her eye. Eliot new that glint and quickly pushed his way out from behind the bar, grabbing Parker's shoulder cautiously standing behind her.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Alec?" Parker's voice was smooth, but there was an edge there. The wounds from less than a month before were tender and fresh, and the wedge that they had shoved between them had just gotten more jagged and even deeper in.

This time, Eliot remained silent. Normally, he would have broken this up by now, encouraging everyone to go to their homes until they could calm down, but tonight, his nerves were just as jumbled, and Hardison was making him angry.

"I already said it." Hardison squared back at her. Hardison started to motion Sophie out of the pub, but came to a screeching halt with what Parker said next.

"I made a decision that you were too weak to make." Eliot winced, he knew this was growing into an monster and they were all too drunk and too frustrated to be reasonable. Hardison swiveled around and gave Parker a deadly look. She knew what she was doing and he could tell by her stance, she was about to drive the knife even further in. "Maybe if you were more of a leader, I would follow."

Eliot saw Hardison's jaw clench, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Things were being said now, that could not be undone.

Hardison was about to speak again, when he felt Sophie put a gentle hand on his chest, then stand up straight and walk right up to Parker. She was so close that Parker could feel Sophie's breath against her skin.

"You are just a thief. If you had used more of your brain, the love of my life wouldn't be unconscious in a hospital right now." She knew that she was now taking things too far, but her protective nature toward Hardison and all of the conflicting emotions she was feeling inside were now being unleashed.

"That's enough." Eliot growled in a low voice. He was now holding Parker's shoulders with both hands, not because of his concern for her lashing out, but to keep himself at bay.

"What are you trying to say?" Parker hissed back.

"Since obviously you are too slow to catch on, let me spell it out for you." Sophie paused so she could let the words sink in. She then continued with a hard look, "All you do is get people hurt around you." Parker froze, feeling the icy, numb feeling take over. Sophie continued without a beat. "Every time you go off on your own, something inevitably goes wrong and we have to swoop in and save you. This time you hurt Nate. Are you going to kill one of us next? I'm not going to take that chance. Next time, you do what we tell you."

By this point, each team member was fuming. Both sides knew they had gone to far, but both were too proud to back down. The anger rose from guilt, and after such a horrible mission failure, they all wanted someone else to blame.

Parker glanced over at Hardison. His face remained firm. Parker's chest tightened. She would never admit it out loud, but the fact that Hardison could stand there like that, letting Sophie blame her, cut her more deeply than she realized. Had it only been a month ago that they had been truly happy together? When he had been the one that made her feel like she could do anything? Where was that person? He was gone.

"Fine." Parker said between clenched teeth. "I'm going to take care of this myself, and then we are through. For Good." Her voice was even again, with a strangled tone that Hardison couldn't quite pinpoint. They all knew that this was the beginning of the end of their team.

"Like we would trust you to do this on your own. We failed the Robertson's once with you gallivanting off on your own, I'm not letting it happen again. I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." Sophie's voice had reached an all time high and despite the amount of alcohol, she managed to grab Hardison by the jacket and pull him out of the pub.

He glanced back, giving himself a last moment to look at Parker's face. Despite her hard facade, he knew that what had happened here tonight had shaken her deep down. It hurt him for a moment, until he reminded himself of why they had broken off their relationship in the first place. He then hardened his heart and followed Sophie out of the pub with a new determination and purpose.

The race was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! Really! Definitely got me pumped to write this chapter.

Yay! Glad to see some of my return readers still remember me! :) I feel like I've been gone forever, I have been so busy, but now I'm excited to be back.

february28: I was worried that the fighting was too much for them at first as well, but it is really important to the story, and I think, under the right circumstances it could happen. :)

Again, please review, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

His apartment seemed foreign to her now. What once was a place of comfort and happiness, only made her feel sick. She ignored the unsettling in her chest as her back glided silently against the shadowed walls.

Parker still found it relatively easy to break into Hardison's apartment, despite his recent renovations. She gave an inward chuckle at the though of his latest addition, a heat sensor. Like a heat sensor would stop her.

The long wall came to a slightly ajar door. She passed it refusing to look inside. Her heart clenched, the intoxicating feelings of being back starting to crawl their way to the forefront of her thoughts. She immediately shoved those emotions away as she chanted, "You don't need anyone. You don't need anyone."

Moving further along the hallway, she tiptoed her way into an expansive room with a wall of heavy duty electronic equipment. Her evil smile grew as she reached down and pulled a USB stick from the inside of her left shoe.

She took two long strides over to the over-sized computer at the very center of the long desk, it was Hardison's computer, his most prized possession. _Now that damned computer is more important than I am..._ She quickly scolded herself for thinking that way. Wasn't it just hours ago that he had insulted her and blamed her for the failure of their mission? She needed to move on, to convince herself that it was really over.

Shaking her head, pulling herself back into the present, she quickly inserted the USB into his CPU, pressed a few quick keys and began downloading. The computer made a few whizzing noises as it vibrated to life. She looked behind her, making sure she wasn't being heard.

She figured that it would be less difficult emotionally, breaking into the computer room as opposed to the rest of the apartment, but she found it hard to fight the memories in this room as well. The computer monitors bright reflection blanketed the vicinity in a blue glow giving Parker a better look at the area. The place where her laptop used to sit was now replaced with clutter.

She shook her head angrily as she looked at all of the empty bags of chips and orange soda bottles on the desk. Some were even on the carpeted floor, orange spots permanently staining it. She craned her neck further under the desk to see just how far his pile of orange soda bottles led, then gave a momentary look of surprise, followed by a fleeting wince of pain. Reaching under the desk, she gently pulled a framed picture out of the waste basket. The wooden frame was familiar, but now cold against her fingers. She hesitated before flipping it over, then gave a quiet miserable sigh.

The picture was of their first official date. It hadn't been much, and everything that could go wrong, did go wrong, but it was the first time in her life that she felt special. She outlined her finger around their sopping wet clothes, then paused when she reached their smiling faces. She squinted, wondering if she could ever smile like that again.

A beep quickly issued from the computer, and Parker whipped her head up in surprise, like a cat, ready to escape. She almost dropped the picture, but quickly placed it back in the trash can, pressed a few keys on the keyboard and dislodged her USB stick from the computer.

She shook her head disappointed at how easy it was, admonishing Hardison for not changing any of his passwords... even if it had only been an hour since the showdown at the pub.

She silently pressed put the computer back to sleep, then pranced back out into the hallway like a ballerina. She knew Hardison was home, but he was notorious for taking long showers.

Her mind wandered to Hardison in the shower, and her body started to feel a tingling sensation...one that wouldn't dissipate no matter how much she willed it to. She chastised herself for thinking of such things and kept moving.

She was at the homestretch, the open skylight window within her view. There was only one room she needed to pass before her thievery was successful and she would be out in the open breathable air again.

Unfortunately, it was the only room she had a nagging urge to enter, just one last time. The room billowed up too many emotions for her to control. She knew it was a bad idea, but her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Slowly, she slid her slender frame through the partially open door and silently glided into Hardison's bedroom.

His sheets were in shambles, and there were clothes littered all over the floor, but her eyes were only fixated on one thing … the bathroom door. His shower was like a molten waterfall, steam pushing it's way out of the bathroom door and into the bedroom. She was no longer sure if it was the humidity making her temperature rise or the fact that only mere feet away, her former lover was washing his toned body.

"Don't do it." She warned herself, but before she even comprehended her thoughts, she was standing against a wall in the bathroom, watching his outline through the frosted shower doors. Normally her black outfit would camouflage her during the night, but in this room she was an open target against the pearly white walls. Even three weeks felt like an eternity. They went from being more than best friends, more than lovers, to ignoring one another and dating other people. Sometimes she thought about being in his arms again, touching him again. Her body tensed pushing herself further against the wall, unable to move.

Not seconds later, Parker heard the water shut off with a thunk and knew she had overstayed her welcome. She chastised herself for going into the bathroom and putting herself in such a vulnerable position. If he even cared to glance in the foggy mirror, he would spot her black clothes against the white walls. She momentarily panicked. What would happen if he caught her in here?

Hardison pulled the glass door open with a long, deep sigh and grabbed for the white towel that sat on the toilet seat next to the shower.

Stepping out, Hardison walked up to the mirror, water dripping haphazardly onto the floor, then followed to wipe a circular hole in it to get a better look at his worn reflection. Unbeknownst that anything was amiss, Parker was now a shadow which had long since disappeared into the night.

* * *

Eliot's head throbbed, like there was a jackhammer was trying to drill a hole through his skull. He was satisfied that he somehow managed to make it into his bed the night before, but the ripe hangover now caused him to let out an involuntary groan. Were the lights on? He didn't remember turning them on, and it only managed to further upset his piercing headache.

He readjusted himself and turned to face the opposite wall hoping that the light would be less intense if he were facing the other direction. He was moments from falling back into a mindless sleep when his body was immediately jolted awake, a wide-eyed blonde mere inches from his face, now poking his shoulder with her bony, yet sturdy index finger.

"Eliot?" Parker whispered. "Are you awake yet?"

She had been sitting in the chair next to his bed for the past two hours trying to be as patient as possible. She could not understand how he was able to go to sleep last night ... not after what had happened. Her mind had been made up and on overdrive the moment she left the pub. Eliot and herself were going to prove to the other team members, also known as her new enemies, that sometimes you have to do things hands-on and make decisions that aren't easy to make. That was what she did the night before, when Nate was unexpectedly hurt, she made a decision that no one else had the guts to make.

"Dammit Parker!" Eliot shrieked, flying off the bed. "What – the – hell – are – you – doing!" He quickly looked down, panic streaking his surprised features. Sucking in a sigh of relief, he was very relieved that he had fallen asleep before undressing into his normal sleepwear – his boxers.

She rolled her eyes as he let a rolling list of expletives leave his mouth. Eliot was definitely not a morning person.

"Get me some aspirin." He finally growled relenting to the fact that Parker wasn't going to leave.

She smiled innocently and opened her left hand, displaying two white tablets. Eliot shot her an irritated look. She smiled wider and then held up a tall glass of water in her right hand.

"What are you doing here?" He yawned as he begrudgingly grabbed the asperin out of her hand. "Hell. It's only 7 in the morning." He popped the tablets into his mouth and took a swig of water.

Parker's eyes gave the 'are you serious' look, and then stood up. She paced back and forth speaking a mile a minute.

"So you know last night … that was bad … but now we are going to prove them wrong … I've got a plan …"

Eliot groaned, Parker's incessant discombobulated chattering making him more frustrated by the second.

Parker's mile a minute monologue continued and he heard words like, "Amy Robertson...beat Sophie and Hardison...and flight leaving this morning."

He walked over to her, desperate for some peace, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. She went quiet looking up at him like a hopeful puppy.

He was about to tell her that it was all a mistake. That they should go and talk to the other two and resolve this whole misunderstanding, but the look in her eye kept him silent. The older brother in him knew that she needed this. She needed to prove herself to Sophie and to get over Hardison. What she needed, was a mission.

He gave a long sigh, rubbing his eyes, looking forlorn around the room as if searching to find something more important that needed to get done. He knew he had already lost, even before the argument had started. Besides, they couldn't just fail Amy. They had never failed a mission to this degree and it was their responsibility to fix it... even if they were now competing against one another. How difficult could it be?

"Fine." He finally said. "Let me just get some food."

Parker didn't waste any time and grabbed him by the arm. She chattered in a rushed, high-pitched voice barely looking back at him as she shoved him out of the front door. "We can get food at the airport. The flight leaves soon."

"Flight?" Eliot's question disappeared in the air as he was dragged into the brisk streets of Portland on their way to the Portland International Airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Sphinx and Hoellenwauwau for your reviews. You are awesome. This chapter is for you!

**Please read and review! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

Sophie knocked loudly on Hardison's door. It was early, but she needed to speak with him.

Last night had been a huge mistake. She had been drunk and panicked. This morning, after having seen Nate again, who was now awake and given the okay to head home in two days, her mind settled and she was able to think clearly again. Though she still felt that Parker had been out of line by putting Nate in harms way, she knew she should have handled her emotions much better. Would Parker forgive her?

She didn't have time to answer her question, because a crazed Hardison had pulled open the door.

"Come in." He said out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked. She was taken aback by his wide bloodshot eyes.

Without giving her an answer he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.

"What is going on?" Sophie asked, half stumbling half following behind him. Did something happen? Who was hurt? Her body tensed as she followed Hardison to the room at the end of the hallway. "Hardison-" she started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Parker broke into my apartment last night." His voice was scratchy and he spoke a mile a minute.

Sophie's calm nature let her observe her surroundings before responding. She noticed five empty cups off coffee sitting next to his computer along with the clutter that filled the room.

"Couldn't you at least have hired a maid? Really, you need to start taking care of yourself." She admonished in her mother-like tone.

A high pitched gurgle at the back of Hardison's throat let Sophie know that he was in no mindset to play games. She worried that the coffee had sent his senses and emotions into overdrive.

"Sophie!" He yelled, then pointing his index finger to the computer. "She broke in!"

"Okay..." Sophie was still trying to calm Hardison's erratic emotions and decipher why it was so horrible that Parker broke in now. She understood that they had separated, and it had made the team more tense, but Parker broke into everyone's home and apartment. It's what she did when she was bored, Hardison knew this.

"She used my security and my codes and stole the information." He was literally shaking at this point.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sophie asked, worried that he might hyperventilate and pass out on the floor.

"No." He said angrily. "I spent four hours working to re-render what Parker had stolen and deleted from MY computer!"

"She stole something?" Sophie asked picking a potato chip bag off of the extra office chair and taking a seat.

Hardison clawed his fingers through the fuzz on his head. "Of course she did! If I hadn't been so stupid I would have realized that and changed the security measures before she got in."

"What did she steal?" Sophie asked, though she had a creeping feeling she already knew.

He gave her a look, then turned and typed a few keys in the computer. A screen popped up with a picture of a familiar woman with long black hair and gentle features. It was Amy Robertson.

"Ugh, so they are serious?" Sophie moaned. Guilt began to seep in as she realized the new type of Parker she had just created.

"Yes." Hardison said firmly. "And so are we."

Sophie was already shaking her head. "No Hardison. I stopped by this morning because I wanted to tell you that Nate was awake, and that I really did make a big mistake last night. It was uncalled for and I wanted to apologize to everyone."

"Apologize?! Parker is out of control and we need to teach her and Eliot a lesson." His breathing was heavy. Sophie couldn't tell if this outburst was merely from an exhausted hacker or from a raging and very depressed ex-boyfriend.

Hardison took three quick steps up to Sophie. "Sophie" he said as he clamped his hands around her shoulders, bending down to eye level, "if they fix this mission on their own, we will never, ever hear the end of it. It's basically us versus them, and it's time that we show them that we are not weak, and that it is possible to get things done without barging into places and punching people."

Sophie was silent for a moment. Though she never made it obvious, she was very competitive and the thought that the two more physical members of the team would hold their superiority against them made her feel somewhat aggravated.

She shook her head. "They don't even know where to go. I'm sure they are just curious." Be the level-headed one, she kept telling herself.

"SOPHIE. She broke into my apartment, stole the Robertson case files from my computer, then used a dynamic virus code that-I-taught-her to stop us from getting the information." He paused for dramatic effect. "They are definitely in it to win...and I know exactly where they are headed."

She remained silent weighing her options. Nate was feeling much better and he had already told her to take point on making sure they fixed the mess they caused with the Robertson's case. Maybe it would be fun, to see who had the real skills on the team. She couldn't deny that she wondered which of them was truly the most gifted in their craft. Her mind wandered back to the time they tried to steal the dagger of Aqu'abi. None had won, but at that time, none of the group had known of the others plots to steal the dagger. This time, it was a fair fight. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"So." she said with a sly smile. "Where are they going?"

* * *

As they rolled to a stop at the terminal gate entrance the taxi driver looked back at them expectantly.

Parker ignored him as she immediately dislodged herself from the vehicle, ready to race onto the airplane at full tilt. Eliot on the other hand sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet.

He was relieved that he had managed to grab it before Parker had shoved him out of his warm, cozy home.

"Keep the change." He said as he stuffed the wad of cash back into his wallet. Scooting himself out, he smiled at the wide eyed taxi driver who had just received a $100 tip.

"You are so slow!" Parker complained as they walked inside. Eliot ignored her as they entered through the sliding doors into the bustling ticket area.

Eliot and Parker were like a well-oiled machine. Both knew that Eliot would go straight to the self-service center for his ticket and Parker would head to the ticket counter. Though Parker wasn't normally a talkative person, one of her strategies on all missions was to get as much information as possible in order to take in all variables or possible complications.

It took about 15 minutes for Eliot to get his ticket, and he walked anonymously into the endless line of people that would eventually take him through the metal detector. The line was long, but he didn't mind. Parker was still was just going up to the ticket counter and he wanted to purchase some food at one of the restaurants before she started barreling him towards their airport terminal.

Parker walked quickly up to the ticket counter. A stout no-nonsense woman stared back at her with a sarcastic glare and no interest in exchanging pleasantries.

"I'd like to purchase a plane ticket." Parker said, leaning over to get a look at what the woman had on her desk.

"Great." The woman answered, putting an arm on her hip and giving Parker a daring stare.

Parker eased back and continued, not picking up on the verbal and non-verbal cues of annoyance and anger the woman was not-so-subtly sending in her direction.

"Flight 7432 to Belize."

The woman started pressing buttons into the computer, and glancing up at the monitor every few seconds.

Parker looked at her name tag. "Mango, what is the model of the plane that I will be taking?"

The woman immediately stopped typing, her jaw clenched and her shoulders went rigid.

"My name is Margo" the woman said icily. After a moment she continued typing and answered Parker's question. "It's a Boeing 747, mam."

Parker nodded.

"I need your passport." Margo said, holding out her hand impatiently.

Parker nodded, pulling out the passport she brought for herself. Margo snatched it from Parker's hand. Parker continued to take no notice.

"And, do they have security measures when checking bags? I want to make sure they are safe." Parker smiled innocently.

"Seriously?" Margo sighed.

Parker nodded.

"They go into the conveyor belt behind me, go through metal detectors, a few other security measures, which are none of your business, and then onto your flight." She paused. "Okay, Ms. Alice White?"

Parker nodded thoughtfully.

"That will be $1,356. Will you be paying with your card?" Parker nodded, pulling out Alice White's debit card. Eliot always preferred to pay with cash, less of a paper trail. Parker loved cash, but she didn't like flashing it around. She preferred her money hidden.

Parker handed the card over to Margo who checked the name with the passport. Finally she ran the card through the machine. Parker craned her neck to see Eliot who was close to the front of the line, ready to go through the security check.

Margo cleared her throat, trying to get Parker's attention. "Ms. White." Parker turned her head back to Margo.

"This card is not going through." Margo's face had a slight smile, and she tilted her head in mock sympathy.

Parker looked at her in silent surprise. Why wouldn't her card go through?

"Try this one." Parker said, slightly shaken as she pulled out another card from her wallet, handing it to Margo.

The people in line behind her were huffing, making loud impatient noises, to hurry her up. Parker ignored them, her mind reeling.

Margo ran the card through the machine. Parker waited impatiently.

"Hmm." Margo said curiously, sending Parker an unsympathetic smile. "This one isn't working either."

Parker was struck silent. Her mind churned and churned until it targeted the exact reason why her cards wouldn't work.

The woman interrupted her thoughts. "It looks like you have a cash flow issue. Maybe you should think about saving up before you take a trip to Belize."

Parker stood up straight, anger flaring her nostrils, not because of what Margo had just said, since she had not listened anyway, but because she knew exactly why her cards wouldn't work.

"Alec Hardison." Parker hissed as she turned on her heels and took fast deliberate steps over to the security checkpoint to regroup with Eliot.

* * *

Eliot was now up.

The man at the front, in a security officers uniform called loudly to the group closest in line, to which Eliot was at the very front.

"Hand Judith your passport and proceed to take off your shoes, and take all metal items out of your pockets and put them in the bins."

Eliot handed Judith, a plump security officer at the front of the line his passport, as he began to take off his shoes.

Judith looked at the picture on the passport and then looked at Eliot.

"I could just eat you up." She joked, giving him a sultry wink. He awkwardly smiled and returned the wink.

She gave a pleasantly surprised grin and scanned the bar-code on his passport with a portable scanner she pulled from her pocket.

He started to take his belt off, to place in the bin as well, but a dull beep issued from the scanner and caught his attention. He looked at Judith's face and did not like what he saw.

She shook her head slightly, looking back up at him. "Always the cute ones." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Sir." Her voice was now serious and she stood up taller giving the male security guard behind the counter a serious nod. "You need to come with me."

Eliot looked at her in surprise. Sam Davenport was an air tight identity. He knew it was air tight because Hardison-

Eliot froze. Hardison had burned his alias. Inwardly, Eliot was livid, now more than ever, ready to play the game that Parker was determined to win.

"Of course." He said to Judith.

Glancing back, he noticed Parker standing on her tiptoes looking at him over the commotion of onlookers. He gave her a silent nod, and followed Judith into a side corridor. He tried to ignore the whispers and finger pointing, but the nagging feeling in him said that without his identities, he might not even make it onto the airplane.

Parker was a mixture of panic, fear and fury. She knew, by the look of it that not only had Hardison eliminated their cash flow, but had also flagged their alias's in the security system. She hoped that Eliot would find a way out, but chances of that were getting slimmer by the second.

Parker knew by the nod that Eliot had surreptitiously given her, that they were both on their own, and would both try to meet on the plane. The only problem was, how was she going to get there with no money and no identity?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. Thanks for the reviews!

I've debated recently whether I should postpone writing this story. I intended it to be a long story, but it doesn't seem like many are interested in reading it. Please let me know if you think I should continue or not. We are still at the beginning of the story, so I will definitely write a few more chapters to get us into the more exciting parts of the plot, but after that I'm not sure.

I appreciate your feedback and look forward to hearing what you think!

Here's chapter 4. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Eliot's mind was racing. Even before reaching the door that had led into the endless hallway, he had already thought up fifty ways he would enact revenge on Hardison the next time they met.

"In here please." Judith said as she opened a regular looking door and ushered him inside.

They had silently walked along a variety of off-white corridors that jutted left and right until he was utterly lost. He remained calm and thought quickly through his options. This was definitely not the worst situation he had ever been in, but usually his challenges were more physical. It's not like he could put Judith in a sleeper hold and escape, right? They were now the good guys and he had to play fair, despite the fact that Hardison was trying to sabotage them.

"Did I do something wrong? I don't understand." Eliot tried to play the confused and innocent bystander.

Her words were professional and no longer flirtatious. "Just sit down and someone will be here in a moment to speak with you."

"But I have a plane to catch!" He called out as she started to shut the door.

Judith held the door ajar and looked Eliot squarely in the eye, "Not anymore you don't."

The door shut firmly and he heard the faint click of the door been locked from the outside.

Not wasting any time he observed his surroundings. No windows, just a painting of a sailboat on the left side of the wall. At the center of the narrow room was a small table with two metal chairs on either side. This was obviously an interrogation room for potential security threats.

He tried to anticipate what Hardison would have flagged him as. Eliot figured that it wasn't a terrorism alert, because he would have had a security detail on him at all times. Maybe drug trafficking? But he didn't have any luggage.

Eliot shook his head, focusing instead on a solution to get himself out.

His mind moved a mile a minute, every possible scenario being eliminated for one reason or another. Finally, he reached the only plausible option, one that he had desperately tried to avoid.

The minutes were ticking and he knew that he needed to make a decision.

"Dammit Parker. You win." He moved quickly over to the air vent, using his fingernails to unscrew the vent from the wall. Parker had told him once that if all else fails, use the vents because they are always easy to unscrew and they always lead to freedom.

The space was tight, but he didn't have many options. He would just have to do this Parker style.

* * *

Parker paced back and forth along the ticket counters, looking for any possible weak points through the security checkpoint. She didn't see anything obvious and knew that even if she made it here, she would still have to provide a valid passport to board the airplane.

Shaking her head, she decided that she would have to be more creative. Readjusting her ponytail, she quickly spotted a set of stairs that led to a lower level beneath the ticket area. As she jumped down the stairs, three steps at a time, she smiled as she passed the sign 'Baggage Claim.'

Walking silently along, she watched intently as luggage in all shapes and sizes entered the room through a square hole in the wall covered by black rubber flaps.

She glanced up at the first scrolling sign. 'Baggage Pickup A1- Phoenix, Arizona'

She watched as a bright pink piece of luggage entered through the black rubber flaps, circled around the conveyor belt, and after no one had claimed it, disappeared behind a second set of rubber flaps.

She grinned, wondering if this could get any easier.

Like a cat staking out her prey, she walked down the baggage claim zone to a less densely populated area. She reached the A7 conveyor belt and there was no one in sight. Only a few lonely bags traveling along the conveyor belt. She knew from past experience that when a conveyor belt was deactivated, the belt stopped moving and luggage handlers set up a solid gate behind the rubber flaps as an extra security measure, preventing ill intending individuals from passing through undetected. Luckily for Parker, they couldn't put up a solid gate when luggage was being dispensed. That was her in.

Just like she always did, she walked confidently up to one of the square holes in the wall with the the rubber flaps, quickly crawled on the conveyor belt – as if it was the most natural thing in the world - and passed through the barrier.

It was like moving from one world to another. Just moments ago she was in a clean, carpeted area with calm lighting and welcoming signs and now she was in an enormous storage area. She could see the rafters and there was no heating on this side. She was surprised at how loud it was, considering she had heard only lighthearted music back in the baggage claim area moments before.

Stepping off of the conveyor belt, she quickly ducked behind an empty luggage truck to collect herself and survey her surroundings. She spotted two men with orange reflector vests throwing luggage onto a conveyor belt down the line.

"Richie, I'm just about done, only one more load." She saw a muscular man call back over his shoulder. Her eyes widened when she noticed that he was walking directly toward her. "You get the rest of the luggage unloaded, I'll go ahead and drop the truck off at the loading bay."

The man he was calling back to, Richie, nodded and waved. "Sure thing, Bob. Tell Mindy I said hi."

Parker froze as Bob got into the front of the luggage truck. If he moved the truck, she would no longer have anywhere to hide. Without a second thought, she jumped onto the empty luggage bin, plastering herself onto the floor and holding on as the truck rumbled to life and exited the warehouse into the brisk open air.

The ride was bumpy and she knew that if he looked in his rear view mirror, he would spot her. Luckily for Parker, it wasn't long before she was moving into the loading bay, which meant that she might be able to find the luggage heading to Belize and get on without Bob, or any of the other baggage handlers noticing.

Her fingers were cramping from holding on, but she knew it wouldn't be for much longer. She found that everything was much busier in the loading bay and she knew that if she waited too long in the open she would be spotted.

Quickly taking the initiative, she rolled herself off of the luggage truck, tucking her arms and head in as tight as she could.

No matter how often she did it, or how graceful it appeared, the landing was always the most painful part. Luckily, the floor was slick and the truck was slowing to a stop anyway.

With an uncomfortable thump, she rolled behind a pile of luggage under a sign that said 2361.

For a moment, she thought Bob had spotted her during the dismount, because he immediately jolted to a stop after her disappearance. She was relieved that after a moment he rubbed his eyes and drove up to a pile of luggage 30 feet away.

Stealthily moving from one pile to another, she analyzed the system they used for transferring luggage from entry conveyor belt in the ticketing system, through metal detectors, x-ray machines, past the dogs smelling for illegal substances or hazardous materials, and then into various piles with numbers on top.

She skimmed the numbers, and caught the one she was looking for. Flight 7432 to Belize.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sophie asked for the sixth time this morning.

"Fine." Hardison answered as he craned his neck to peer from one side of the terminal to the other.

"Really?" She asked in her sarcastic British accent. "Then why do you keep staring at your phone and fidgeting like a lunatic?"

He didn't respond, just kept shifting his weight, flipping his attention from his phone to his watch and back again.

Sophie knew he was running on no sleep and had been overzealous in getting to the airport, but she couldn't understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Now boarding flight 7432 to Belize." A feminine voice issued from the loudspeaker.

Hardison literally jumped out of his seat ready to fly onto the plane. Sophie pulled back, worried that she would be knocked unconscious as he lunged into the air.

"Now boarding business class and first class." The feminine voice continued.

"That's us." Hardison said more to himself than to Sophie.

"Great." Sophie answered sarcastically. She was now wondering if she could even handle a trip like this with such a crazed Hardison.

They shuffled themselves through the line, down the ramp and onto the plane. Sophie had to admit, Hardison was acting too bizarre for her comfort.

Entering the cabin, they were welcomed by a smiling stewardess with hair pulled into a brown ponytail. Hardison smiled at her, slightly relieved, and pushed his way down the aisle. He ushered Sophie to sit by the window, while he took the aisle seat.

Hardison's heart began to slow just a bit as he sat down in the leather seat. First class, especially on international flights were the best. No squeezing into seats next to noisy children and random old men who liked to drool on you while they took a nap on your shoulder.

His head whipped around. He could have sworn he heard Eliot's voice. Was he here? Sophie gave him another quizzical look. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. It had been more of an impulsive decision that he had made before she arrived that morning and he hadn't had the courage to share it with her yet.

When he received the alert on his phone that Parker had tried to use her credit cards and they had been denied and Eliot's alias had been flagged, he knew that he was going to get it, big time. He was starting to feel like this was more of a punishment for him than it was for them.

"Seriously, Hardison, what is the matter?" Sophie was giving him that look again, the one that he hated.

"And where are Eliot and Parker. I thought they were on this flight too."

He choked, Sophie giving him a suspicious look. "You have to tell me what's going on, we are a team, remember."

He felt ashamed, wincing at the word team. That had meant so many things over the past five years and now, it was slowly crumbling apart. Their team was no longer really a team, was it?

"Ehhh." He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at the passengers walking past him to the rear of the plane. "Fine." He sighed. "I might have done something."

"Hardison." She warned, giving him a scolding look.

"I was really angry." He defended.

"Hardison." She repeated, her voice getting harsher and her body leaning toward him in an accusatory stance.

"It...uh...might be hard for them to get on the plane without a passport or cash...that's all." Hardison quickly looked away, trying to prevent himself from getting the brunt of Sophie's wrath.

"You did what!" She yelled, quickly lowering her voice into a loud whisper as the remaining passengers took their seats.

A larger man sitting across the row, sent them both a dirty glare as he focused back on his newspaper.

"I know." He whispered emphatically. "It was impulsive, but honestly, they can't benefit from our help. It just wouldn't be fair."

Sophie rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You know he is going to kill you, right?"

"I know." Hardison resigned, knowing that Eliot wouldn't make his death swift.

"And I don't even know what Parker will do to you." Hardison tensed at the sound of her name.

They were both interrupted by the sound of the seat belt sign turning on. Hardison jumped as the plane separated from the loading ramp and began to pull away from the airport.

"Maybe they didn't make it on." Hardison looked over at her hopefully.

"I hope for your sake, you are right." She responded, then leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Hardison felt the energy quickly sap from his body. His eyes drooped closed as he heard the pilot make some announcements, then felt the groggy pressure of the take-off pop his ears and push him further into his seat.

In the daze between awake and asleep he could have sworn he heard Parker's voice, announcing the exit instructions to the passengers in case of an emergency, just like last time, when he had missed their flight and had to stop a bomb while in the air and save the entire team...his entire family. His face softened as his mind whisked away into the unconscious.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but most of the passengers had closed their windows and were sleeping silently.

Hardison on the other hand went from a deep satisfying sleep to frozen dread when a low growl that only he could hear issued from the seat behind him.

"Hello Hardison."

He knew that voice instantly. It was Eliot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone, so sorry for the late posting. Life seemed to get in the way.

Thank you so much for your feedback. I will definitely keep writing the story.

**Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Three Weeks Ago**_

"_Mr. Ford, I don't need a handout, I don't want money; I just need your help." _

_Nate watched this warm faced beauty. She had piercing eyes that you could almost swim in. Of course, she was nothing compared to Sophie, but Nate could see how men would bend over backwards to do anything for the raven-haired beauty._

_Nate and Hardison sat across from Amy Robertson, who had searching and desperate features. They had seen this look many times before, on all their clients, all the victims of wrongdoing, but this request was different. What she requested of them was not their normal con. _

"_So why aren't you calling the police? Wouldn't they be a better fit for this kind of thing?" Nate asked waving his hands emphatically. _

_Amy bit her lip and readjusted in her seat giving an annoyed look._

"_You see, I don't want my brother to be arrested." She said, tears swimming in her eyes. "I hate it, but he's family, and you do anything for family." _

_Hardison balled his fists underneath the table, trying to stop the hate and hurt from bubbling to the surface. He sent a covert glance over to the bar where Parker sat on a barstool, her back to him. _

_It had been a week since the silence, neither willing to relent, neither willing to look at the other. He thought back to their fight. It was brutal. It was like he received lashes across his chest, bleeding, hurting. After that evening, they had not spoken a word to the other. Both demanded the other leave the team, but neither would relinquish their ground. So here they were; an icy wall between them, an icy fury in their hearts. _

"_He murdered your grandfather." Hardison said through clenched teeth, returning his attention to Amy. _

_Amy gave a sorrowful nod. "It's true, he did, and I will never forgive him for that, but it's the greed, the greed that has taken his soul."_

"_So." Nate paused skeptically. "You want us to protect your paintings?" _

_Amy looked around the bar surreptitiously and moved in closer. "You see, my grandfather was not who he said he was."_

_Both Nate and Hardison looked at each other and moved in a little closer. _

"_You see" she continued, "he was actually the famous artist Elio Flores."_

_Nate's eyebrows rose inadvertently. "Didn't Elio Flores die in a plane crash fifty years ago." _

_Amy gave a genuine smile, shaking her head. "He told my brother and me about three years ago. He told us the story of his plan to escape Belize and live in America. He made us swear not to tell anyone." She leaned in further. "I think he was running from something, but he never told us from what."_

_Nate was impressed. Elio Flores was an up and coming painter. His art, now over fifty years old, have sold in the millions, per piece._

"_So what you are trying to say is that you have a vault of never-before-seen Elio Flores paintings in your house at this very moment."_

_Amy nodded her head._

"_How do you know your brother is coming back to take them? Hasn't it been over a year since your grandfather's death? Why would he want them now?" Nate asked._

_Hardison added another question before she had a chance to answer, "And, if no one knows that they are really Elio Flores paintings, they wouldn't be worth much anyway. Right? Where's the motive?"_

_Both Hardison and Nate went silent, waiting for her response. She gave them another annoyed look, but there was something angry in her eyes that Nate couldn't quite pinpoint. _

"_He called me two days ago." She answered. Her voice was a smooth as silk. "He said he was coming back to take the paintings." She paused and her eyes began to swell with tears again, "I don't know why, truly, but please..." She then placed her soft hands on top of Hardison's and peered deep into his eyes. "The only thing I have left of my grandfather are his paintings. You can't let my brother take those too." _

_Hardison gave an inward grin. He didn't look over to the bar, but he felt Parker's laser sharp gaze burrowing a hole into his skull. _

"_Of course we will help you." Nate answered, giving her a reassuring smile._

* * *

**Flying to Belize**

"Hello Hardison."

Hardison knew he was in for it. He could hear the malice and anger in Eliot's voice. It was the tone he used when he was about to break someone's nose.

Hardison barely heard the stewardess behind him, offering beverages to passengers. Everything was drowned out, all he could hear was Eliot's breathing, right next to his chair.

"So you think you can sabotage us and get away with it?" Eliot asked him, leaning up to his seat.

Hardison remained calm, though his heart was beating a mile a minute. It had never crossed Hardison's mind that he would ever be on the receiving end of Eliot's wrath, and now felt slightly sympathetic toward all the people that Eliot had taken out over the years.

Hardison glanced over to his right. Sophie was still asleep, her head rested up against the window, bouncing slightly every time the plane hit an air patch. Hardison recalled hearing the pilot announce potential turbulence earlier in the trip while he was wandering in and out of consciousness.

"If you and Parker," he spit out her name, "think that you can use all the benefits of my hacker skills, then you are sorely mistaken…unless you are willing to admit that you need us more than we need you."

The question hung in the air like a thick fog. It surrounded them, keeping them glued together, yet further dividing them as a family.

Hardison waited for a reply. He didn't know why he said it; maybe it was the anger building up over the past month, maybe because he didn't feel like they were a family anymore. Maybe it was time for him to leave the team.

"You want to play it that way, do you?"

Hardison remained silent.

"Maybe you should use your handy little computer to look up the current crime rate in Belize."

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Eliot growled. He waited a moment, and then continued, "If you want to play, we will play."

The stewardess finally reached Hardison and Sophie's aisle. Hardison was relieved to have a break from Eliot's dangerous challenge.

Though, what he initially thought would be a reprieve, was actually the exact opposite.

"Would you like coffee, sir, mam?"

Sophie stirred awake, ready to request a decaf coffee for herself, but immediately gulped and kept quiet.

It was Parker.

Neither spoke, seeing that glint in Parker's eye. It was one they remember years ago, when she would just as easily hug you as put a bullet in your chest.

"Parker, listen…" Sophie began. She wanted to apologize for the previous night. She had acted atrociously and felt horrible for the things she had said to Parker.

Parker gave her a glare that stopped her in her tracks.

"Here's your coffee, mam." Parker handed her a cup. The brown liquid had steam issuing into the air. Sophie took it, set it on the make-shift table that folded down from the seat in front of her and stared at it.

"Is there a problem?" Parker asked with sweet malice.

Sophie looked down at the coffee. Hardison looked at her with fearful eyes.

_Was it poisoned?_ Sophie thought to herself. Parker was known for slipping surprises into the food and drinks of all of their marks. Her mind froze. Unfortunately, she was the mark this time.

Sophie smiled politely at Parker and slowly lifted the coffee cup up to her lips, pausing momentarily, before closing her eyes and wishing for the best.

The coffee was warm, but it went down like acid, as the mental image of dying a horrifying death on this airplane flashed through her mind.

She opened her eyes and looked at Parker who was giving her a devilish and proud grin.

"It's perfect." Sophie choked out. Parker nodded and poured another cup of coffee for Hardison.

Hardison and Sophie looked at one another, with a simultaneous gulp.

Parker gave a quiet glance back to Eliot, who had now leaned back with his hands behind his head, relishing this moment. He enjoyed watching Parker enact revenge on people. Both he and Parker were very skilled at inflicting pain on others; they just did it in two different ways. Eliot's way was through the body, they physical pain, Parker's way was through the mind, through fear and psychological turmoil. They were the perfect deadly pair.

Parker leaned in to hand Hardison his cup of coffee when they locked eyes. The fire that issued between them was uncontainable. Both knew the fire could unite them, or destroy them.

Suddenly, Hardison felt a scolding hot liquid run down his shirt and onto his lap, seeping through his jeans. His eyes went wide as he felt the liquid scold his skin.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry!" Parker said sweetly, with mock concern.

"It burns!" Hardison yelped as he jumped in the air.

Everyone sat up in surprise. People who were sleeping were now wide awake, and peeking down the aisle to see what was going on.

"Sir, I'm so sorry!" Parker said loudly, enjoying the performance. She turned around, grabbed the pitcher of ice water and heaved it in Hardison's direction.

His eyes were wide with fury and he was soaked. Water dripped down his shirt and pants, sinking into the cheap carpet. In a matter of moments, he went from burning to freezing.

Eliot stood up and gave Sophie a look. Her face was priceless, frozen in surprise, unable to move.

"Let me help." Eliot said to Parker and Hardison.

"Nothing to see here." He called to the rest of the cabin and to the steward and stewardess's who were moving up to come help them.

Parker quickly pushed the drink cart back down the aisle, preventing anyone from walking up to first class. Eliot grabbed Hardison by the shoulder and dragged him up front to the bathroom, Parker on his heels. She quickly swung the privacy curtain closed, dividing the first class from their bathroom.

Eliot opened the bathroom door and shoved Hardison in. He fell onto the toilet seat. Parker stormed in after him. Luckily the first class bathrooms were slightly larger than the one's in coach, so they could both fit inside without Parker having to clamber on top of Hardison. Behind her, Eliot had shut the door.

Hardison was livid. The hot and cold experience, along with the loud buzzing of the airplane, which was particularly noticeable in the lavatory, was giving him a splitting headache.

"What the hell do you think-" Hardison started, standing up, ready to chew Parker out. He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, when Parker shoved him back on the toilet, fire in her eyes.

"How dare you take my money!" She hissed.

Hardison crossed his arms. "Can't you go steal some more?"

Parker felt like she was a grenade ready to explode. Her body couldn't contain the fury and anger.

"Do you think this is funny, Alec?" Her voice was foreboding, and unforgiving.

"I must. I mean, apparently everything is funny to me. I'm the easy-going jokester. The good guy that you can just take advantage of and dump on the side of the road when you are finished."

"Excuse me?" Parker guffawed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you acting like you are the victim here?"

There was a knock on the door. "Guys" Eliot said, though it was muffled through the doorway, "we are close to landing."

They ignored him and squared off.

"You think it's fun to just toy with people, like everything's a game? You haven't changed Parker. You still act like nothing can touch you, like you can treat people like shit and it doesn't matter."

Parker didn't know what to say. It was like the air was sucked out of her lungs. How dare he accuse her of treating people like they don't matter, when he was the one person that mattered to her more than anything in the world? When she was just about to work up the courage to do something she had never done before, to say something she had never been able to say. How dare he blame her?

"You are a bastard." She said in undertones of hatred. There it was again, the icy feeling taking over.

Hardison looked at her, a moment of weakness shining through her icy façade. He had made an impact. At least he knew she wasn't completely devoid of feeling. Not that he trusted anything she said anymore, not after what she did. Not after how she betrayed him.

The pilot's voice over the intercom interrupted what could potentially become a nuclear explosion the airplane lavatory. "Please return to your seats, we are beginning our decent into Belize City to the Philip S.W. Goldson International Airport."

Eliot pulled open the door, slightly afraid of what he might find. He guessed they might both either be lying dead on the floor, or making out on it.

Parker's back was to him. He could see Hardison's cold and empty eyes over her shoulder.

"You are right Alec. Nothing can touch me. And that's why we are going to win; because emotions are weak."

With that, she turned on her heel, around Eliot and walked away.

Eliot looked at Hardison, knowing what was running through his mind. _You are weak._ Was what she was really saying to him.

Hardison's eyes momentarily wavered, as he looked down at the floor, then immediately his head whipped up in fierce determination. He gave a daring look at Eliot and stormed out of the bathroom and back to his seat.

Somehow, the team managed to make the already rising temperature top out at boiling hatred. He wondered if they would ever be the same again. Would he ever have his family back again?

As the plane landed, and their ears popped due to the change in altitude, they all silently prepared themselves for not only the search of a murderer and a painting…but also a race.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

****Thanks for the great reviews everyone!

Tavishboo: I was definitely crying at the series finale of Leverage as well. I can't believe it's cancelled. I'm glad you joined us here to continue our attachment to the show, and thanks for the compliments on my writing.

Swamp Fairy: Haha, I'm glad you took the risk on my story. I'm never sure what type of two-sentence intro will grab people's attention.

Also, Ghee Buttersnaps15: I love your name, I assume you are referencing Burton Guster?

You are all awesome.

We have another chapter and then things are going to start getting really exciting!

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The salty wind flowed through the restaurant bar from the open sea.

Eliot took another bite of his burger and glanced out onto the open ocean, finally able to quench his hunger. He gave a silent chuckle at his reaction twenty minutes ago. Eliot was so famished missing breakfast and lunch that he threatened the waiter (a frightened boy with a button up white shirt and khaki pants) to get his food to him in less than 10 minutes or he would not survive the rest of his shift.

Sufficed to say, Eliot received his meal very quickly.

They sat at a table that looked out over the beach and into the ocean. It had been years since he last visited Belize and he still felt that it was one of the most beautiful places he'd ever travelled to. The open air, the lush jungles, and the friendly people gave him a rejuvenated and refreshed feeling.

Lately though, the gangs were becoming more dangerous and the crime rate was increasing rapidly.

Eliot glanced across the table at Parker. She was staring out over the ocean, silent. She was like this frequently these days, staring off, extricating herself from any and all attachments. Eliot felt that even he was being slowly removed from her life, that is, until this morning when she dragged him out on this adventure to Belize.

"Are you going to eat that?" Eliot asked, nodding his head toward her untouched burger and fries.

Parker turned her head and gave a non-committal shrug. Eliot rolled his eyes, plucking a fry from her plate and popping it in his mouth.

Parker reached for her phone next to the table, pressing a button, checking for any missed calls.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eliot inquired, craning his neck to get a glance at the smartphone's screen. "You know he could have disconnected it, or he may even be tracing the call."

Parker clenched, but tried to act natural. "He didn't. He learned his lesson. I even checked … our credit cards are working again and I'm sure our passports will be fine for when we return home."

Eliot looked unconvinced.

Parker continued, "Besides, I know their strategy. They always go for people first. They will try and find Will, and then Sophie will get him to admit to the location of the painting."

"Great." Eliot sighed, picking at his nails, wondering if Sophie and Hardison were in fact the better pair.

Before he had a chance to speak up about their lack of a plan, the phone vibrated against the table.

Parker gave a wide grin, held the phone up with pride, and mouthed 'we've got this' before pressing the talk button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Craig?" She asked. "Did you get me what I needed?" Her face sprung to life with delight.

She waved silently at Eliot for a pen, which he obliged with, then began scribbling something down on a napkin.

"Are you sure he will keep this quiet?" Parker asked into the phone.

Eliot wanted to listen, but the sounds of the ocean waves muffled the noise on the other end. He watched Parker nod, scrunch her face up in thought, then scribble something else down.

"You are the best." She said into the phone. Eliot watched her suspiciously. He hadn't known that she was so friendly with someone outside of the team. Who was this Craig? Did Hardison know about him?

"Mmhmm." She confirmed. "Thanks. Bye." She quickly pressed the end call button and jumped up with newfound exuberance. The chair made a noise as it slid backward.

Parker pushed her palms to the table and leaned across right in Eliot's face. He pulled back slightly, unsure of where Parker was headed with this.

"We are going to win." She whispered in jubilation. "We are going to WIN!"

"Just sit down and explain. I'm tired of all this running around." He said waving his arms in the air.

Parker gave him a displeased look and plopped back into her chair, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Now, what's our game?" Eliot asked. "You haven't told me anything since we got off the plane."

Parker gave her prize winning smile and grinned. "We find the painting." She said, expecting Eliot to burst up with her in delight.

"Okay." He said slowly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I never really stole Central or South American art. It wasn't my game … when I was in the business; of course … I mainly stuck with European art and diamonds."

"So how does that help us?" Eliot asked as he reached for another french-fry. Parker immediately slapped his hand away and grabbed the french-fry for herself, taking a bite. Eliot withdrew his hand in mock hurt, then grabbed another french-fry, swiping it through the ketchup and popping it in his mouth.

"Luckily," Parker continued with an evil smirk, "I know someone who does."

"Craig?" Eliot ventured to guess.

Parker nodded. "Craig Mattingly. I had a run-in with him a few years back when I was helping Peggy at that Venezuelan Consulate event."

"You mean the guy that used your friend to get in to the consulate and try to steal millions of dollars?"

Parker shrugged. "Yeah … he isn't that bad, and he owes me one."

Eliot gave a slow nod, unsure of involving an active thief in their personal matters.

"Okay, so how does this help us?"

"Well…" Parker continued, "he has a fence down here, who also happens to be a personal friend of his that specializes in Central American Art, with a soft spot for Elio Flores artwork."

Eliot began to quickly catch on to Parker's train of thought, "If I were Will, and had just stolen a pricesless Elio Flores painting, I would want to make a profit off of it as quickly as possible."

Parker smiled and continued for him, "and I would go straight to Marc Vehara, professional fence, to get the best price for this piece."

Eliot jumped in, following her lead. "Because we don't need Will. We just need the painting."

"Exactly." Parker confirmed with her calculating eyes.

Eliot was relieved, and to his surprise, somewhat excited. Maybe they _would_ actually win.

* * *

Both Hardison and Sophie had decided to ignore the embarrassing airplane situation and focus on the task at hand. After they had found Hardison a change of clothes, and after Hardison begrudgingly re-instated Eliot and Parker's credit cards and passports, they focused their attention on finding out where Will Robertson had been hiding out for the past year.

The team knew even before the previous night that Will Robertson had been living in Belize. Hardison even offered to do a little research and pinpoint his location, but before now, it was unnecessary. Will was coming to the United States to steal the paintings, why would they need to know his whereabouts in Belize?

Hardison spent an hour or so running Will's picture through the security camera database. It was a bit harder because there weren't as many video cameras in Belize, but he was Alec Hardison of course, he could find anyone.

Sophie and Hardison climbed up a few rickety stairs to the door of a house that needed a few roof repairs and a good washing.

"Locked." Hardison said, wriggling the door handle.

Sophie immediately pulled out the lock-picking kit that Parker had given her and began fumbling with the lock. Hardison watched; thinking of Parker and how it probably would have only taken her three seconds to pick that lock.

"Hurry." Hardison urged under his breath. He glanced around, noticing a few curious passersby gazing in their direction.

He hated to admit it, but he did in fact, look up the crime rate in Belize City, and he wasn't happy with the result. It definitely made him more cautious. Was he putting both Sophie and himself in danger?

"Got it!" Sophie said gleefully as she turned the knob.

"Hello?" Sophie called into the house, with her polite British accent. She glanced behind her shoulder at Hardison. "We are clear."

Hardison followed in after her, but gave one more look over his shoulder, having a sinking suspicion that someone was watching them.

"Okay Sophie, now it's your turn. Do your thing." Hardison declared, standing awkwardly in the hallway.

Sophie had already started pacing the house, analyzing everything.

"Will Robertson, tell me about yourself." She said more to herself than to Hardison. Her mind wandered momentarily to her good friend Tara Cole's approach, to rip everything apart in a room for any clues. She chuckled, thinking that Tara would be sorely disappointed right now. This place was immaculate. It was like Will Robertson didn't even live here. There were a few pieces of clothing tucked away in some drawers, a single bed, newly made, only cans of beans and bags of rice in the kitchen.

"Well, the painting isn't here, I'm sure of it." Sophie confirmed. "Are you sure this is really Will's place?"

"Yes." Hardison responded in an offended tone.

Sophie walked into the living room. There was an ornate mahogany desk against the wall. The pens and paper were neatly in their place, a notepad sitting on the table.

"Sorry Hardison, no computer." Sophie called over her shoulder.

"It's fine." He called from the other end of the room. "I think I found something," he said walking from the bedroom back into the living room.

"Me too." Sophie added, pulling out the trash bin from underneath the computer desk.

Sophie pulled a half ripped ticket stub from the trash can. It must have stuck to the floor of the trash can when it was last dumped.

Sophie flipped the small stub around, squinting to make out as much of the writing as possible.

"I think it says something about a Lagoon? Some sort of tour…" Her voice tapered off, looking up at Hardison for suggestions.

Hardison was beaming. He flipped the picture frame he had around so Sophie could get a good look at it.

Sophie smiled and nodded, knowing the pieces were falling into place, and they had their first big lead.

The photo in the plastic frame held two people, hugging one another, and smiling into the camera. They were muddy from head to toe, and she wore a tour guide nametag and shirt.

"Girlfriend." Both said simultaneously.

Hardison's mind wandered back to the picture of both he and Parker in his apartment, but quickly washed it away, trying not to see the similarities. Those days were over.

"Hardison, I think it's time we do a little Belizean sight-seeing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**SwampFairy**: I usually try to update as quickly as I can, it just depends how much freetime I have in a given week. My usual goal is to update once a week, but if I get motivated, I will publish 2 or 3 in a week, if I'm busy and unmotivated, it might be longer.

**Tavishboo**: Yeah, I always liked the idea of Nate not being in control of the team, I like seeing how they work together when they each have equal claim to the leadership and plan. Though, that doesn't mean Nate won't make an appearance in this story...

**Sphinxius**: Thanks! Yes, I love backstory, and I love revealing bits and pieces of it as the story goes along, it makes things more suspenseful. You will definitely be getting more backstory here! I'm glad you think it's intriguing and soon it will be all action and danger, and you will slowly learn what is actually going on. Hope you like it!

**Ghee Buttersnaps15**: I knew it! I just got the chance to watch the latest season of Psych and I think my favorite part of the show are all the names that Shawn gives Gus when introducing him. It cracks me up every time!

_**Anyway, thanks everyone, keep reviewing and I will definitely keep posting!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Parker was quickly regretting her decision. She figured that this fence would be located in some posh hotel with bottles of champagne and crystal chandeliers. Instead, both she and Eliot were walking down a dark alley street on Southside, Belize City.

Mattingly had provided a huge favor by setting up an appointment with his friend, in which Parker quickly learned, was a rare honor. Unfortunately, as they walked she felt more and more like it was a bad omen.

The sun had set two hours ago and the only thing that lit the streets were a few flickering street lights and some moonlight that managed to penetrate through the cloud cover.

Their steps were muted, and she could feel the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. She was glad to have Eliot with her. She knew that if things got ugly here, she would not be able to protect herself for long. Her thoughts moved to Sophie and Hardison, envisioning them walking down a darkened street at night on the bad side of Belize City. Parker shuddered at the thought.

She kept pace with Eliot, remaining right at his heels. He made her wear a bulky jacket and asked her to stuff her hair in an old baseball cap. She figured that a slender blonde haired girl in a dangerous neighborhood at night would entice less than reputable attention. He also wore a bulky jacket, but the way he walked, and the way his shoulders were set let everyone within view know that he was not to be tested.

Parker looked at her watch. They had gone down the wrong street twice already, and she felt they might have just gone in another loop.

"I saw that house ten minutes ago." She whispered to Eliot. "We've been here before."

"I know." Eliot growled back under his breath.

All of a sudden, a scream issued from the house across the street. It was a woman's voice, maybe in her fifties and Eliot knew that it was the sound of a woman fearful for her life.

Without warning, a few men in dark jackets and baggy pants shoved the woman out of the ratty screen door. The elderly woman tumbled down the jagged few stairs and landed at the edge of the street with a thump. Eliot heard her sobs and he was in motion, fury ignited.

Parker tried to caution him. She always liked to calculate every move before she took action. Make the best move, no emotion. She knew though, when it came to saving someone, Eliot didn't take time to calculate, he jumped into action like a medieval knight, to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Tell me where he is, you bitch!" The largest of the three men shouted down to the woman, kicking her in the gut. The woman sucked in her breath, pain etched on her face, even through the dark night.

"I don't know, please, I don't know anything." She choked out. Parker could see she was shaking, her hands dirty, trying desperately to cover her face.

"It's not wise to disrespect my boss. He does not forgive easily, and neither do I."

"Is there a problem here?" Eliot rumbled as he took fast, long strides over to the three bullies.

All three thugs whipped their heads in Eliot's direction.

"Who the hell are you?" The second man, a tall lanky fellow, barked.

"I'm asking the questions." Eliot said as he rolled to a stop. Parker paced up behind him, ready to provide support that she knew he didn't need.

"You are obviously new to town. If you keep moving, we might not have to stick a bullet in your skull." The first thug spoke up, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Eliot's face. He was slightly stronger than the other two, and Eliot kept close eye on how he shifted his weight, where his vulnerabilities were.

Eliot remained silent, then with one swift movement, grabbed the gun, used a hand maneuver to extricate it from the guys hand, disassembled it in seconds.

"You son-of-a-" The first thug started. His fists were up and he was ready to send a jab to Eliot's face. Eliot grabbed him by the wrist, and shoved the surprised thug's fist directly into his own nose. The man gurgled and hollered in surprise as he stumbled backward, clutching a bleeding nose.

Parker laughed out loud, happy to see this man punch himself in the face. She watched the second thug then run up and grab Eliot from behind, wrapping his long arms around him, trying to throw Eliot off balance.

Parker glanced over to the woman. She was wide eyed and unceremoniously tried to shovel herself back onto the steps of her house. Parker was put off at the fact that Eliot and herself were the only ones willing to come out and rescue this woman.

She noticed a few faces peeking out of windows in neighboring houses, yet they all remained inside, ready to watch this woman be tortured to death.

Parker watched as Eliot sent a blow back behind him, elbowing the lanky thug in the ribs. Parker gave a surprised look as the man managed to hang on. Normally, a blow like that from Eliot would have anyone on the ground. The first man thundered up, blood spurting everywhere, as he tried to attack Eliot yet again.

Eliot, without hesitation, grabbed hold of the man on his back, firmly gripped him under his armpits, dropped down a little and with a grunt, flung the man over his body, crashing into the first thug. The third thug looked young, a teenager Parker guessed, and he was watching on with a horrified expression. Parker smiled, figuring that if she had seen Eliot throw a grown man over his shoulder for the first time, her mouth would be hanging open as well.

"Beat it." Eliot yelled at the three of them as they stumbled and fumbled, running away in shock and fear. Parker thought she heard them make some threats in the distance, but Eliot paid no attention to it.

There was now silence in the neighborhood.

"Mam, are you okay?" Eliot asked, moving up to the stairs.

The matronly woman with fine brown hair, and a faded floral dress, pulled back in fear. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears streamed down her face.

"We won't hurt you." Parker said from behind. "Why were they after you?"

The woman began sobbing uncontrollably and Eliot sat down next to her. Parker was concerned for the woman, but also a little worried they would miss their appointment. They had fifteen minutes left, or the appointment would be cancelled. Craig said that if you missed your appointment with Vehara for any reason, you would never get another one.

"It's my son; he fell in with the wrong crowd, now they are looking for him." Her choked words tumbled out of her just as quickly as her tears.

"Will you be okay tonight?" Eliot asked, hesitating, and then giving her a soft pat on the back.

The woman sniffled twice, and nodded vigorously. "I am fine. Thank you for helping me. Helping your neighbor doesn't happen around here anymore."

There was a pause, and then she changed the subject. "What are you doing out here? You should not be here at night, especially as a foreigner." She scolded.

"We're a little lost. Looking for this address." Parker held the napkin for the woman to see. The light from inside her house streamed through the screen door, making the words legible.

"Ahh." She nodded. "Go down to the next street, walk about one kilometer, and the warehouse should be on your right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were opening what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse door. It clanked and creaked as they made their way inside, around a few large dusty shelves.

Everything was pitch black. Parker dug in her pockets for a mini-flashlight.

"Don't move." A deep voice echoed in the expansive warehouse.

Both Eliot and Parker stopped as they heard a gun being cocked.

"We are here to meet Marc Vehara, for an appointment. Craig Mattingly sent us." Parker said clearly.

There was a silence and the lights high above turned on one-by-one.

The new light made both Parker and Eliot squint, but a hazy man came into view. He was short, shorter than Parker. He wore a very expensive suit, silk Parker guessed, and had a defining feature that would be unmistakable in any crowd, a handlebar mustache.

"So you must be Eliot Spencer and the infamous Parker." The man said smoothly, taking short steps up to them and shaking their hands.

Parker nodded looking down at the stout man. "Thank you for meeting us … and for your discretion."

"Not a problem." He said jovially. "It's not every day that I get to connect with the likes of Parker."

Parker was taken aback, and very pleased. She remembered that when she and Mattingly first met, he was also impressed with her thieving résumé, but didn't know her name traveled all the way to Central America. Eliot looked over at her sarcastically. Parker gave a small shrug and grin in his direction. He was jealous.

"So what is it that I can do for you?" Vehara asked as he guided them back to a small room with no windows.

"We need your help tracking down an Elio Flores painting." Parker said.

"Okay, well, I am sorry to tell you this, but they are very rare, very rare indeed." Vehara answered.

"I understand, but have you had any come through your networks within the past twenty-four hours?" Parker pushed further. Eliot gave her a warning look.

Vehara glanced back at her curiously as he opened another door with a key that rested on a chain around his neck.

"No, and that would be a surprise, considering there are none left to find." He confirmed.

"But what if there were?" Parker asked. Eliot gave her a quick shove. He didn't like revealing their secrets; especially to someone they didn't know.

Vehara laughed out loud. "My dear, Parker, there are not. All of his paintings were accounted for before his death, there is nothing left to find." Vehara paused a moment and furrowed his brow in thought. "Why do you ask?"

Parker didn't say anything as they walked into another small room. There was a soft glow of yellow light illuminating the room, and the walls were covered in art.

Parker looked around. "You are a liar." Parker declared as she immediately made her way to a row of art on the far wall. "These are Elio Flores." Parker exclaimed.

"Look closer." Vehara urged with a gentle smile on his face.

Parker took her time evaluating the painting of what looked like a marketplace scene. It looked of the time, and the strokes were strikingly similar to that of an Elio Flores piece (she had done her research), but something was off.

"The pressure of the strokes, too heavy." Parker murmured.

"Mattingly said you were amazing." He smiled. "I've had two legitimate art exhibit curators give this an authenticity certificate, and here you discredit it in seconds."

Eliot muffled something under his breath and crossed his arms. Vehara seemed to have no interest in him and it was driving him crazy.

"These are not Elio Flores?" Parker asked.

Vehara shook his head. "I couldn't believe my stroke of luck. I found a forger right here in Belize City that could make the best Elio Flores forgeries I have ever seen … and I have seen my share. Besides, every so often we say we found a new hidden cove of Flores paintings and once they are given the authentication papers, they sell twice the normal amount."

"What's his name?" Eliot questioned.

Vehara and Parker gave him a simultaneous look.

"You never exchange names, Eliot, that way it's easier to avoid potential legal issues." Parker explained.

Vehara nodded, beaming in her direction. He was obviously smitten with her, and it annoyed Eliot more than anything.

"But_ he_ knows your name?" Eliot gestured over to Vehara. It was his last hope at not looking like a complete idiot.

"That is because she is simply _the best_." Vehara said, "of course people will talk about her."

Eliot gave a mirthful grunt and walked over to a few Picasso forgeries.

"I thought you dealt with the _real_ art." Parker questioned. "These are _all_ forgeries." She paced the room, continuing her examination of the artwork.

"That is correct, but I would not dare meet you in a room with my valuables. We both know you would not be able to stop yourself." Vehara said.

Parker smiled. He was still under the impression that she was a full-on criminal. Mattingly must have kept her do-gooder ways out of the conversation. She appreciated him for that, it kept her reputation solid and dangerous.

"Can we take pictures of these?" Parker asked.

Vehara looked at her suspiciously, "Only on one condition."

Eliot shifted his weight, Parker nodded.

"You must tell me why you think there is a new, legitimate, Elio Flores painting on the black market."

Eliot shook his head, but Parker was determined to get those pictures. With the pictures of those paintings she could map out exactly where this 'forger' frequented his time. She knew it was the man she was looking for, and she knew that Vehara did not have the real painting they were trying to get their hands on.

"Deal." Parker answered shaking Vehara's hand. Eliot gave her a stern look, but kept his mouth shut.

Parker quickly took pictures of all of the Elio Flores forgeries.

They walked back out through the warehouse and to the exit.

"You see" Parker finally said deviously at the door, "Elio Flores did not die on that plane fifty years ago."

Vehara was frozen still, unable to move or breathe. Parker smiled at his surprised features.

"T-That's Impossible." He stuttered, in disbelief.

Parker and Eliot did not respond; they merely disappeared into the darkness, leaving a stunned Marc Vehara in their wake.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"Marc, you know I don't like to be disturbed at night." His tone was suave, deep and had an air of high-class living. The man took a long sip of the caramel colored liquor in his glass, as he sat calmly in his imported camelhair chair.

"Of course, and you know I would not disturb you on any other occasion." Vehara's normally calm exterior was clammy and shaky.

The man flicked his wrist, and the guards disappeared instantly, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"So, please, Marc, tell me this important news."

Vehara nodded, looking him directly in the eye. "Your brother did not die fifty-years ago."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are great!

Swamp Fairy: Yes, we will find more about the brother in chapters to come. Things are going to get very interesting... :)

Sphinxus: Usually Eliot is the center of attention, so I loved writing the jealous part. Sometimes he isn't the most popular. :)

Ghee Buttersnaps: Thanks! More action to come!

Hoellenwauwau: Nate was getting out of the hospital soon, and he really wanted them to fix what they messed up with the con. Also, if he was in this part of the story, we would never really know which side was the best, right?

chiguy: Thanks for the compliment. Yes, I love backstory and you will be getting a lot more of it in later chapters.

Greatness-is-key: I know, right! I was so upset when they cancelled the show. Definitely a bad decision on their part.

**Please read and review! and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"I said Lagoon _not _swamp, Hardison." Sophie rolled her eyes, regretting her decision to team up with the geek. At least when she worked with Parker and Eliot they let her make the outfit decisions … and Hardison had really overdone it this time.

They just arrived at the lagoon after an hour-long bus ride from their hotel. Hardison signed them up for the North Lagoon tour after identifying which tour Mina Delgado would be leading that day. Hardison was impressed with her skillset; she gave tours all over the surrounding Belize City area. She guided lagoon tours, caving exhibitions and even deep sea fishing excursions. She was the ultimate outdoor woman and Hardison had a feeling they wouldn't get along at all.

Sophie shook her head in embarrassment. Her cohort was stepping off the bus in neon orange windbreaker, khaki knee-high pants and newly bought hiking shoes, with socks halfway up his shins. He looked positively ridiculous.

"Stop that!" Sophie nagged as Hardison sprayed mosquito repellant in all directions.

"NO! I'm going to kill every single one of these bastards if it's the last thing I do!" Hardison retorted, slapping his arm. "One down, 200 million to go." He muttered.

The group they were with was rather small, just two tourist families, newlywed couples and a few random tourists. Sophie and Hardison decided to play the role of a dating couple, for simplicity sake, but they weren't fooling anyone. They looked like they were more of a bickering brother and sister.

"Hello everyone!" A sing-song voice called loudly over the crowd.

Everyone quickly quieted down and turned their attention to a petit woman at the front of the group. She wore the same shirt that she had on in the picture with Will; it was his girlfriend, Mina Delgato.

"Welcome to the North Lagoon. My name is Mina and I will be your guide today." She gave a big smile, making eye contact with everyone in the group. Hardison nodded when she made eye contact with him. He could have sworn he saw her smirk at his outfit.

"As we make our way around the lagoon you will notice many different types of plantlife and wildlife. Please do not disturb them, we are in their territory and we must respect that." She shot Hardison a look, Sophie right behind her. Hardison quickly released the spray button on his mosquito repellant -which he was spraying towards a swarm of flies nearby - and gave an awkward shrug.

Mina continued to dole out instructions. Sophie listened intently, picking up every word, every non-verbal movement that would help her gauge which tactic she wanted to use. It would be difficult to gain this woman's trust, and Sophie could tell that Hardison would be no help this time around.

They started off along a long pathway which led into a thick set of trees. They got far enough in that the sun was no longer beating down on their faces, it was shaded and much cooler.

"If you look through the trees up here," Mina pointed to a low hanging branch about thirty feet from the group, "you can see a native bird of this region – it's called the Black Headed Trogon."

Everyone looked up in awe. Hardison rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, trying to get some reception. Sophie watched as the yellow and black bird flap its wings and take flight. She had to admit, though she loved the big city, there was something about the outdoors that made her feel refreshed.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, the group started to spread apart. Some lingered toward the back, while others chased after their uncontrollable children. Sophie chuckled as she watched a mother chase her son back from where they came screaming for him to 'get that bug out of your mouth!'

After a few mocking jokes and pleading requests she finally convinced Hardison to take off his mosquito net hat and risk the outdoors. He did not like the idea.

"Did you know that not only does Belize have mosquitos, the bug that spreads most disease-"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "there are mosquitos everywhere, Hardison. You are overreacting."

"-But" Hardison continued ignoring her, "It is also home of the second most disease carrying insect."

Sophie bit her tongue. His whining was getting on her last nerve.

Hardison continued. "It's called the kissing bug."

"Great." Sophie responded unenthusiastically as she stepped over a branch lying haphazardly on the trail. She took notice that they were getting into the denser part of the forest.

"Basically, it sucks your blood than defecates on you – "

"Ugh! Hardison quit it! I am not interested in your kissing bug." She shot him a nasty glare.

"I'm just saying…" He responded. "And did you know that there are alligators in lagoons?"

"That's it." Sophie said as she looked for an opportunity to speak with Mina privately, and hopefully in-so-doing, escape from Hardison's bug discussion.

"Mina – hi. I'm Sandy." Sophie said as she jogged to the front of the group.

"Hi Sandy. Are you enjoying the tour so far?" For the first time, Sophie was able to get a good look at her. She had smooth features and a friendly demeanor. Her eyes were a piercing green. Sophie could see her on a magazine cover if not for her strong emotional ties to the outdoors and to nature.

"I was wondering about the…kissing bug." Sophie said. Hardison a few feet behind her gave a mirthful huff, but kept quiet.

"Sure, they aren't as bad as they seem." Mina said. "It's not that they insert the disease into your system or anything, it's that when they are full from the blood, they…you know…have to use the restroom."

Sophie smiled, encouraging her to continue. Sophie in no way, cared about this kissing bug, but the first part of her plan was to get Mina to open up, to offer some sort of advice.

"So, it's only when someone rubs the kissing bug feces into their eyes, that they get sick…so really, they never do anything directly, we just need to be sanitary and wash our hands."

"Very interesting." Sophie nodded, rubbing her chin in thought.

Mina turned around to call to the group, "If you look to the right, you can get a clear view of the lagoon."

"So Mina." Sophie said calmly. "I actually came up here to ask you another question."

"Sure, how can I help?" Her voice was happy and carefree.

"I was hoping you could help me find a friend of ours." Sophie glanced back to make sure no one was within earshot. She noticed Hardison squirting out globs of hand sanitizer and rubbing them all over his hands and arms, and another man behind him taking pictures of birds in the trees. Sophie figured this was as safe a time as any.

"We are looking for our friend Will Robertson."

If Sophie had not been as skilled as she was at detecting lies and identifying non-verbal cues she would have never seen the flash of fear rush across the girls face.

Mina's shoulders went rigid, "I don't know who you are talking about."

"Mina, we saw a picture of you and Will together, we know you are his girlfriend."

Mina whipped around. "Who are you?" She hissed. "And what do you want with him?"

"We just want to help." Sophie reassured her.

There was an icy silence as they walked along the trail. Every so often there was a path that wandered in another direction; Mina had previously described them as side paths into the denser more dangerous parts of the lagoon.

"Well." She said angrily, "we are no longer together. I don't know where he is or who he is with."

"Did he break up with you?" Hardison asked, feeling more sympathy for her.

"Yes, and I don't know where he is, so leave me alone." She said with rushed furious tones.

Her voice echoed loudly as she called to the group again, telling everyone that it was time for a break and feel free to pick a nice spot to eat lunch. The families had long since sat down and the others began to unpack their bags, pulling out sandwiches and trail mix.

Sophie and Hardison were stuck, they had come on too strong with Mina and now she was weary of them.

"So what do you think? What's our plan B?" Sophie said.

Hardison smiled at her, unzipping his backpack, "Lunch." He answered simply.

She grinned as he gave her a sandwich, her favorite sandwich no less, and a bottle of water.

"Only you would bring orange soda on an outdoor adventure." Sophie mocked as she watched Hardison pull another bottle out of the bag.

"Hey now, don't knock it, until you've tried it." Hardison joked. Sophie gave a sly smile and grabbed the bottle from him.

"Hey!" Hardison screeched. "I didn't mean you could have mine!"

They laughed for a moment and then quieted down eating the food Hardison had prepared for them.

The sounds of the outdoors, birds chirping, trees rustling, and bugs buzzing by their ears, could be heard as everyone ate in silence, enjoying the shade and breeze that flowed through the brush.

"So, Hardison." Sophie posed as more of a question.

He looked up at her, mouth full.

"So, how are you?"

He sobered up, the calmness disappearing. "Fine." He said cryptically, knowing what she was getting at.

"I was just wondering how you're doing…you know…after…" Her voice trailed off.

"Better than ever." He said without any enthusiasm.

"I never really understood what happened." Sophie questioned. "I thought you were both doing so well."

"I don't want to talk about this now." Hardison growled, taking a large bite of his food.

Sophie would have stopped there, respecting his boundaries, but she had seen what was happening with them, and things were not okay. She could tell after the past three weeks, that they wouldn't be able to fix it themselves, it would just metastasize until infected the entire team, and then their family would be no more. Maybe she had invoked the splitting of the team by their fight the other night. Maybe it really was ending.

"We have to talk about it. You two are causing the team to split apart."

"If you didn't notice, the team already did split apart." His voice was rough.

"Why did you two split up?" Sophie asked, ignoring his last statement.

Hardison gave a guttural grunt, but it almost sounded like a painful sob to Sophie.

"Because she cheated on me okay? Are you happy now?" Hardison answered as quickly and as quietly as he could.

Sophie was struck silent.

"I don't believe that." She responded.

"Well maybe you don't know her as well as you thought you did, either. I bet you don't even know that she takes on side jobs with other thieves." His voice was growing and growing. He looked like he would turn into a raging monster in seconds.

Sophie followed Hardison as he stood up. He was right, she had no idea Parker was moonlighting with other teams. She was about to speak up, to say something, anything, but she was interrupted.

"Where is Mina?" Hardison snapped. His features furrowed and irritated.

Sophie looked around in surprise. She was nowhere to be seen.

The other tourists glanced around, but simply went back to eating.

"Let's go look over there." Sophie said, pointing to a side path. "I don't think she would have gone anywhere else."

Hardison nodded and they started to make their way down the winding side trail. Mina was right, everything was denser here and the path seemed to become narrower.

Sophie watched as Hardison swatted away more bugs as they went deeper and deeper into the brush.

Sophie quickly held up her arm as she heard voices ahead. There was a masculine voice barking orders at a feminine voice, the voice of Mina.

Hardison and Sophie quickly looked at one another and started moving forward, very quietly.

They had run into this situation so many times before that they knew instinctually what the plan was.

Both Sophie and Hardison hoped it was a secret rendezvous with Will. Sophie would move in first, try the verbal approach and Hardison would be back-up in case anything went wrong.

"Hello." Sophie said as she made her way through the brush and into the open area near the lagoon where the voices issued from.

Her heart immediately stopped when she realized the situation.

There was Mina, eyes wide with fear, silver pistol pointed at her head.

"Stay where you are!" The man snapped at Sophie, or I shoot her in the head.

Sophie could tell this was not Will. It dawned on her that this man was actually one of the tourists on the trip with them. He had the same grungy outfit, the same greasy hair and the same crooked teeth. The man's accent sounded as though he came from southern United States, elongating all of his syllables.

"Whatever you say." Sophie said politely. She hoped that Hardison could see what was happening.

"Now tell me where he is or I will kill you right here, right now." He was vicious, but Sophie could tell was the cheap type of hitman. The one you don't spend much money on.

"Listen, we will tell you whatever you want to know." Sophie said calmly. "Just put the gun down."

"No, you bitch." He barked. "If I don't get what I want in the next five seconds, this lagoon will be the last thing you will ever see."

"Five-" the man counted.

"Four-"

"I don't know!" Mina screeched. Her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Three-"

"Two-" He cocked his gun.

Sophie's heart raced. Things had taken a horrible turn and there was nothing she could do.

"One." The man smiled with an evil crooked grin. There was a deadly silence.

Before he could pull the trigger a large figure launched out of the forest like a bullet, slamming into the grungy man.

It was Hardison.

Both the grungy man and her partner smashed into trees, fumbling over large lumps on the ground until they both plunged into the salty lagoon water.

They gun was now water-logged, and he had saved them.

Sophie ran up to Mina. "Are you okay?"

Both their hearts were pounding.

"Oh my God." Mina whispered.

Sophie followed her line of sight all the way down to the water.

There, right at the water's edge, was a family of alligators.

Sophie's heart stopped for the second time when she realized what had happened.

Hardison, in an effort to save them, pushed the man and himself through a grouping of alligators, straight into the water.

Sophie watched in horror as the scaly figures rumbled to life, realizing that their habitat had been disturbed by their afternoon snack.

Hardison and the man broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. The man, ugly and hairy, kept trying to dunk him under and hold him. Luckily, Hardison was swimmer in high school so he could hold his breath longer than the average person.

They fought back and forth, throwing soggy punches in the others direction. He figured from the outside, it probably looked more like a comedy show. Neither any better at fighting than the other.

"HARDISON!" Sophie screamed.

That caught both their attention, as Hardison and the man looked over at her in surprise. They immediately froze when they saw what she was pointing at.

They watched in horror as two alligators slid silently into the water.

"RUN!" Both Sophie and Mina screamed.

The man and Hardison both looked at one another, for just one second, then took off across the lagoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews! From now on, almost every chapter will have some good backstory so you can slowly start to put the pieces together!

_hoellenwauwau_: Yeah, I think I made Nate's condition sound more serious than it really was, but you are right, probably a little out of character for Sophie to leave him. You will have to wait and see about the Parker cheating thing.

_Swamp Fairy_: Thanks! You are awesome!

_Sphinxius_: Thanks! Yes, I was so excited to write that chapter - Hardison and bugs just seem like natural enemies...and alligators. :)

_Ghee Buttersnaps15_: We will have to see about the alligators. I don't know many people that can outswim an alligator, but hopefully Hardison is one of those people.

_Nemo_: Thanks! Yep, Parker cheating... Read this chapter and things will get even more interesting.

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"_Front Gate clear." Eliot confirmed through his earpiece._

"_Roof clear." Parker spoke next, pressing her finger to her ear._

"_Downstairs clear." Nate spoke. _

"_Great." Hardison returned from his hacker van. "No disturbances detected on the lawn."_

_Sophie sat next to Hardison watching camera feeds, trying to detect any movement. _

_It was now the fourth night and they had all been on minimal sleep. Sophie could tell by their sharp responses and irritated huffs over the com that no one was in a good mood. _

"_I still don't understand why we can't just move the paintings off site temporarily." Parker complained as she sat down against one of the roof walls. _

_Normally, Parker would have a field day with this mansion. There were crevices, slanted roofing, different levels and different heights. She spent the first night making herself familiar with the rooftop, though she didn't suspect that Amy's brother, Connor, would have the necessary skills to infiltrate the home through the roof._

"_It's what Amy requested." Hardison chided. Parker clenched her jaw at the remark. _

"_Well sometimes, people say they want one thing, but actually want another." Parker retorted. _

"_And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Hardison snapped._

_Parker didn't respond, but everyone knew that Parker was sending death glares toward the van. The other three teammates remained awkwardly silent. _

"_Besides," Parker continued on, ignoring his remark, "the room isn't even secure. It's like she wants him to break in or something."_

"_Parker, I know it's a bit unorthodox," Nate inserted, before Hardison had another chance, "but we said we would help. It's simple, all we have to do is catch him in the act, and temporarily apprehend him until Amy has a chance to talk with her brother face to face."_

"_Right." Parker mumbled, still thinking everything was a bit too unconventional. _

_Another hour or so went by. Eliot was sitting on a chair by the front gate, flipping through text messages on his phone, Nate was dozing off on the living room couch, Parker was curled up in a hidden spot on the roof, and the other two were playing a card game in the van. _

_No one noticed the panther in the dark, evaluate his surroundings and clandestinely make his way up and along the rooftop. _

_Parker was just about to doze off herself when a small click-clack noise caught her attention. With a soundless movement, she shimmied herself up along one of the sides of the roof to see a fit man dressed in all black quickly pace himself along another ridge of the roof toward the skylight entrance to the paintings. _

"_He's here." Parker whispered over the com. "On the roof."_

_Everyone jumped to attention. _

"_Perfect." Nate said. "Now just like we practiced. Parker, stay a safe distance behind and don't lose sight of him. I will cut him off in the room with the paintings." _

_Parker was already in motion scaling the walls and keeping a safe distance, a lioness stalking her prey._

_Parker had followed the intruder all the way to the skylight, and just as she had predicted, he used a thick rope and shimmied himself down into the room. They all knew that the hardest part would be for Connor to escape with all eight paintings._

"_Change of plans." Parker whispered as she stared down into the room._

"_No Parker." Nate said. "Stick to the plan." _

"_Nate, something is off. He's just staring at them. He's staring at the paintings, not stealing them."_

"_Parker, listen to me, this is no time for changes. Stick to the plan."_

"_Parker, stop." Sophie ordered, clutching the bridge of her nose in irritation, as she watched Parker shimmy down the rope that Connor had just used to enter the room from the skylight._

_It was no use, Parker was not listening. The room was dark and the only light that shone through was from the moonlight through the large paned windows that surrounded the room._

_Parker could hear the others scrambling to rehash a new plan, but she had a good feeling about this. To know what he was actually doing here. Something suspicious was going on, and since she was the only one that could see it, she would just have to take lead this time around. _

_She landed lightly on the ground, right behind Connor as he stood quietly staring at the paintings, looking from one to another, and then to another. It was like he was in a museum, rather than breaking into the house he murdered his grandfather in. _

"_Looking for something?" Parker asked._

_The man in black whirled around, body prepared to sprint in one direction or another. Parker just stood innocently, holding the taser at the ready behind her back. _

"_And you are?" His voice was smooth and had a light, crisp resonance. Nothing like what she would expect from a murderer. Though, after the last few weeks, she wasn't sure who she could trust anymore._

"_Parker, and I need you to step away from the paintings and talk to your sister."_

_Hardison and Sophie watched Parker and Connor through the video feed in the van, both jaws dropped. _

_Eliot was too far away to help, and Nate didn't want to put Parker in danger by bursting in. Everyone was on edge. Parker was in a room alone with a murderer._

_Parker watched him. It was hard to see his features, but her keen eye for detail picked up a concealed anger, one that was almost unnoticeable. _

"_Are you going to make me?" Connor said flirtatiously, moving closer to Parker._

"_If I have to." She responded, no emotion in her voice._

_He moved another step forward, and that was all Parker needed. She whipped the taser out from behind her back, flipped the switch so the electric buzzing of the shockwave was ready. _

_Parker didn't know how, but somehow Connor managed to anticipate her move, grabbing her by the wrist, protecting himself from the taser and flinging her around. Within moments he had pulled the taser from her hand and touched it to her neck. _

_Parker had done this particular move to many others, but she never expected it to turn to her. Her eyes immediately rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the floor._

_Nate was running down the hall, just one more corner to turn. His heart pounded, fear gripping his insides. Why didn't Parker just listen to him?_

_Before he had the chance to turn the corner, he slammed into a black figure with a taser. Both recoiled, hitting opposite walls, unbeknownst to Connor, accidentally causing him to scroll the taser voltage to a much higher level. Their eyes both met in wide surprise, ready to go after one another, when Connor shoved the taser into Nate's neck. The voltage was so high that Nate hit the floor like a brick, twitching uncontrollably. _

_Eliot was furious. He had suggested he be the one close to the paintings, but Nate assured him that he needed to be ready for the escape. With eight paintings, Connor would need a car, or something mobile to help carry them out. Eliot would be there to stop him. He raced in, no Connor in sight. _

_Sophie and Hardison had since dislodged from the van and raced toward the house. Both worried for their teammates and loved ones._

_Parker groaned as she pulled herself up into a groggy sitting position. _

"_-What?" Parker mumbled to herself, trying to figure out what had just transpired._

_Her vision slowly leveled, and she was able to see clearly again. _

_She looked over to the paintings. She rubbed her eyes unable to believe what she saw. Instead of eight missing paintings, there was only one that was sliced out of its picture frame, one over from the last painting on the right. _

"_Why would he only take one?" She said to herself._

_She groped around for her earbud and stuck it back in her ear. That's when she heard the loud commotion and quickly got up, rushing out of the high ceiling room into the hallway. _

_She sprinted down the hall running into a worried Hardison._

"_Parker." Hardison said relieved, grabbing her shoulder._

"_I'm okay." Parker said._

_Hardison's face quickly morphed from fear, to an immense relief, and then to anger. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" He growled._

_Parker looked over his shoulder, and they both made their way to Sophie and Eliot, who were now crouching over an unconscious Nate._

"_What happened?" Parker breathed, worry dripping from every word._

"_You didn't follow the plan!" Sophie shrieked, as she continued her attempt at waking Nate._

"_He's not-?" Parker couldn't finish the sentence. His pale, lifeless form caused her to go silent._

"_He's breathing." Eliot answered for her. "He's just not waking up."_

_Parker's body was frozen. This was not supposed to happen this way. She inwardly chided herself for being so reckless._

_They tried to wake him for another few minutes with no success. Sophie was in shock and Eliot was trying to keep the team from panicking._

"_We need to get him to a hospital." Eliot ordered._

* * *

"We've been doing this for hours." Eliot complained.

"It's just not right yet." Parker said squinting at the picture on her phone. She was so proud of herself last night for figuring it out, that Connor was the forgery artist, and if they could retrace where he frequented his time, they could figure out where he and the painting were.

They were on their third forged painting, a picture of the market. The market that he had painted looked as though it was in the fifties, but if they were able to modernize the clothing and other features of the market, they could make out the exact location where he painted this particular piece of art.

Parker continued to walk down the busy market street, passing stands with fruit of all types, some that Parker didn't normally see. Eliot was constantly bombarded by different merchants trying to give him a deal on this, or trade with him on that. Though he was very good at killing someone with his bare hands, he had trouble saying no to salespeople, especially when they decided to send their six year old son up to try and sell an item. He was hopeless when it came to cute children.

They walked on a ways further, Parker starting to see some similarities between the picture of the art and some of the merchant tables.

Eliot walked beside her, debating whether to bring up the topic that had been on his mind for quite some time. He knew that she would never talk to Sophie about what happened with Hardison, especially after the recent incident, and really, right now, he was the only one keeping her from becoming a complete recluse and abandoning the team. She needed someone to talk to. And he knew he was the only one that could get her to open up.

"Parker?" Eliot questioned, cautiously.

"Yeah?" Parker responded, continuing to squint between the market and the picture on her phone.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot." Parker said, still not paying the least bit of attention to him.

Eliot paused. He knew this wasn't the best place for it, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had given her three weeks to open up on her own, with no avail, so now it was time for him to convince her.

"What happened between you and Hardison?"

Parker stopped short, her eyes still focused on the phone, but no longer paying attention to it.

"Parker." Eliot said sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

Parker quickly turned to look up at him with a fake smile. "I know." He didn't like the way the smile was contorted. It was like it was painful for her to show her teeth.

"He cheated on me." She said simply and kept moving forward.

Eliot couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. A range of emotions coursed through him.

"That can't be right, he loves you."

Parker whipped around and gave him a stare that stopped him dead in his tracks. Her eyes were smoldering and her look could kill.

"I followed him and caught him." She said. "So never-ever say that "L" word again." Parker hissed.

Eliot remained silent.

"This is it!" Parker cheered, changing the subject. Eliot was caught off guard; she reverted from terrifying Parker to happy-chipper Parker within seconds. It was almost like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde phenomenon.

Eliot looked at his surroundings and groaned. Now time to start asking questions, he muttered to himself.

Parker was already starting her interrogation with a homely man at a trinket stand about fifteen feet away.

Eliot was about to make his way to a stand with another cute child at the helm, but was interrupted by a few gruff voices yelling and causing a ruckus down towards the end of the market.

It didn't take but a second for Eliot and the man with the broken nose from the previous night to lock eyes.

"That's him!" The man screeched as he clutched his nose.

Suddenly Eliot saw fifteen thugs turn their heads toward him and start sprinting down the market path, shoving people out of the way.

"Parker, run!" Eliot called. He spotted her quick nod, and she was gone, like a cat, twisting and turning herself away from the onslaught of thugs.

His goal was to stay violence free on this trip, but if last night were any indication, it looked like that wouldn't be the case.

Within seconds, the thugs were on him, surrounding him in the middle of the market square.

"Here we go again." Eliot grumbled as he lifted his fists for a fight against fifteen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, sorry it's taken so long to get this up. Hope you like it!

**Note: I was re-reading some of the chapters and noticed a name discrepancy. Amy's brother was named Will and Connor, he is officially named Will, and will continue to be named Will throughout the rest of the story. :)

Yammy1983, February28, 81, Ghee Buttersnaps15, Swamp Fair and Sphinxius - thanks for the awesome reviews. Yes, Parker/Hardison - always causing trouble, right?

If you like more back-story - here it is!

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_She continued to sprint along the sidewalk in the pouring rain. _

_He must be around here somewhere, she thought to herself. Parker followed the high-tech microchip phone navigation system that Hardison had given her on her birthday a few months ago. He told her that it would always find him if she needed him. _

_She was surprised though, that she even needed to use it. Normally, late at night, she would sneak into his apartment and sit at her designated seat in his computer room and join a game. Sophie had told her it was a big deal that he gave her, her own seat in his computer room. A big deal for a geek, she said. _

_But tonight was different, she snuck in, ready to join him, and the room was empty. She checked every room; he was nowhere to be found._

_Her entire day and evening involved Mattingly again and their side-project, so she was ready to finally come home and spend time with the man that she had been missing all day._

_Unfortunately, she was now pacing down the downtown streets in the rain, in the dark, searching for Hardison. It almost made her worried, since he didn't tell her where he was going…though she rarely told him where she was headed, so she couldn't blame him._

_Parker finally honed in on the location. It was a small pizza place that they had been meaning to try. Maybe it was a surprise for her, she thought gleefully. It would be perfect, because she had finally worked up the courage to share something with him as well. Maybe perfect romantic moments do happen like in the movies. _

_Walking inside, she wrung out her hair, took off her raincoat and quickly flattened her wrinkled shirt._

_The place was warm. Red and white checkered tablecloths populated the entire room. _

_Parker quickly paced up to the reservation stand and craned her neck to look around in anticipation. _

_She grinned; it was just like him to play cat and mouse on a date._

"_Can I help you, madam?" An older gentleman asked as he pulled a menu from beneath the stand. _

"_Yes, I'm…uh…here to see someone." Parker answered, not paying much attention._

_She watched as waiters brought out piping hot pizzas and pastas from the kitchen. Some were taken around a corner that led to another seating area that was just out of view._

"_HmmHmm" The Matre'D cleared his throat trying to pull her attention back. "Can I ask who the reservation was under?"_

"_Alec Hardison." Parker answered._

_The Matre'D slid his finger down the reservation list scanning the names._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, no one by that name made a reservation."_

"_Okay" Parker said, smiling wickedly. He must have changed the name to make it more difficult._

"_How about Parker, or…" she tried to think of the last con where they used fake names. "…or-"_

"_Madam, why don't you just take a quick look around the room and see if you spot him." He said kindly, but wanting to move onto the next person as quickly as possible._

_Parker nodded and slid into the maze of tables and booths. The food smelled amazing and she hummed with excitement. Her desire to see him seemed to grow exponentially as she searched the room._

_She glanced in booths and tables, but he was nowhere in sight. She finally made it around the corner into the more intimate part of the restaurant. The booths were isolated and there were fewer tables in the open. _

_She walked quickly along, glancing into a few booths until she reached the one that had a very Hardison-looking head, his back to her._

_She half walked half jogged, ready to hop in and give him a big kiss on the lips, but before she could, she screeched to halt in front of the booth. _

_Hardison was not alone._

_She made eye contact with him, thoroughly confused. Her smile quickly dropped._

_Hardison didn't look up at her. His eyes were stern, unwavering, and didn't look like the man she knew, let alone had a relationship with._

"_Hardison?" She paused. "Why are you here with the PallaGen girl?"_

_There was silence._

"_Hi Parker." Ashley said in a sing-song voice._

"_Shut-up." Parker shot at her, getting more anxious and worried by every second that passed._

_She stared at Hardison, trying to understand why he wouldn't look her in the eye. She watched as his jaw clenched, released, then clenched again. Finally, he slowly turned his head to look at her. She had never seen a scarier look on his face, especially targeted towards her._

"_We are on a date, Parker." His tone was flat, this was not the man she knew and cared for._

_Her mind struggled to comprehend the words. On a date? What kind of date would he have with Ashley? She thought there was only one kind of date, the one you went on with someone you were interested in romantically._

"_I…don't understand." Parker said slowly, still searching for an answer that made more sense._

_The sound of Ashley's voice was like fingernails against a chalkboard. She hated that voice, and what Ashley was about to say, would make her hate Ashley forever._

"_Alec called me out of the blue tonight and thought it would be nice to have a date. He said he was interested in me, but never had the guts to ask me out. Isn't that romantic?" Ashley gushed._

_Parker's throat quickly constricted. This was a romantic date._

"_Get out." Parker hissed to Ashley._

"_Excuse me?" Ashley squeaked. _

_Parker looked over at Hardison, who stared straight down at his plate. She watched as he clenched the silverware like he could strangle it._

"_I SAID GET OUT!" Parker yelled._

_This caught the attention of other diners and waiters. _

_Parker's mind began to fog up and things were no longer making sense._

"_Ma'am?" Parker whipped around to see the Maitre'D. "I'd like to ask you to leave."_

_Parker ignored him._

"_Alec, what is going on?" She pleaded. She watched as his face contorted into a pained expression then back to another blank stare._

_Finally, he stood up and looked her in the eye. "We're through Parker."_

_With that, he flung a fifty on the table, Ashley's eyes now wide with concern and confusion, and he stormed out of the restaurant._

_Parker's mind was whizzing. How could he do something like this to her? Finally, when she had the courage to trust someone so intimately, trust someone with her true feelings, he would betray her like this._

_She stomped out of the restaurant after him, the icy sensation gripping hold of her._

"_ALEC HARDISON, don't you dare walk away from me."_

_Hardison stopped about twenty paces down the sidewalk as Parker stood right outside the restaurant door._

"_What do you want from me?" He yelled furiously back._

"_You need to tell me what just happened here and why…why…are you cheating on me?" Parker's voice cracked as the rain drenched her blonde hair, flattening it to her back and water-logging her clothes._

"_You tell me Parker." He yelled back at her with a dangerous anger in her eyes._

"_What does that mean?" Parker argued as she stormed up to him. Their noses were now inches from the other, water pouring down their drenched silhouettes._

"_It means we are through." Hardison growled. "I don't want to see you ever again."_

_Parker was frozen still as Hardison turned and thundered away into the black night. She didn't know what to do, how something like this could happen._

_Then, as if her old life came rushing back, she remembered what it was like to be abandoned and betrayed. She remembered what it was like to be alone, without support, without hope._

* * *

**North Lagoon, Belize**

Hardison could barely see as the muddy water splashed in his eyes. He gasped for whatever air he could suck in as he desperately swam away from the alligators now pursuing him. Moments in his life flashed and splashed before him and he wondered if this was the end of the master hacker.

"EEK!" He heard a man squeal nearby. It was the man he pounded into the water. He was being chased as well and the alligators were closing in.

He kept his eye on his target though; the water's edge was only twenty feet away. If he could get onto land, he could definitely outrun the alligator.

His thoughts flipped to his Nana, to his family, to Parker. He was starting to feel the strain on his arms and legs, this much swimming was taking its toll. He hadn't swum competitively in years, but he knew that this was probably his record time. Being chased by an alligator has a way of motivating someone to swim faster.

He felt the nose of the alligator right up on him. This was it. He was a goner. He was going to be eaten just like Captain Hook in Peter Pan. He always maintained that he was peter pan, never wanting to grow up, but it seemed now would have been a good time to fly if he had the ability. Instead, he was being hunted by an alligator, ready to be its lunch.

Thinking fast, he slammed his legs up onto the nose of the alligator, propelling it backwards, while giving him a small boost in the direction of the shore. It was so close, he was almost there.

He looked back, the alligator was angry; furious was more like it, swimming faster now.

Hardison's shoes touched the lagoon floor as he shoved his soggy self-up onto the lagoon's edge. His clothes weighed him down and his body felt like it could sink to the floor, but his adrenaline and desire to remain among the living propelled him onto the path from which the tour had come.

The alligator made a few attempts to crawl through the trees, both making eye contact, daring the other to do something about it. Finally after another minute or so, the alligator slowly retreated into the water.

Hardison knew that from here on out, that alligator would forever want to enact revenge on him.

"YES!" Hardison half yelped, half croaked. He dropped, not caring that he was lying on the ground with all of the bugs.

"Hardison!"

He heard his name in the distance. It sounded British and he gathered who it was. He craned his neck to see Sophie and Mina sprinting towards him.

When they arrived they were both huffing, gasping for air.

"Oh my God, you are alive!" Sophie dropped down, grabbed him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you survived that." Mina said kneeling down next to him.

Mina grabbed his arms and legs making sure there were no dangerous lacerations or dangerous wildlife that would have attached to him, mid-swim.

"You look like you are okay." Mina offered, relieved.

"Great." Hardison huffed. "Lord, I promise, I will never kill an innocent bug ever again; just don't make me fight another alligator."

Sophie laughed, but it was more out of relief than anything else.

"You saved our lives." Mina said. "You out-swam an alligator and saved our lives. You are my hero."

Hardison dropped his head back on the ground, then said with a desperate voice, "then please, tell us where Will is."

Mina was silent. "I can't, you see, someone is trying to kill him…and now me."

"We can protect you, and him." Sophie promised, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"How can I trust you?" Mina said. "You could be just the same."

Hardison looked up at her sarcastically. "If we wanted you and Will dead, I probably wouldn't have risked an alligator eating my feet to save you."

Mina smiled, now finding his hatred of the outdoors endearing.

"As long as you promise that neither of us will be harmed." She answered, brows creased, lips tight.

"We promise, only questions." Sophie responded. "We just need some help finding something of his. We are not the bad guys; we are actually the exact opposite."

There was a long silence and Mina finally nodded her head.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." She demanded resolutely.

Sophie gave an appreciative smile. Both Mina and Sophie grabbed one of Hardison's hands and pulled him off of the dusty path into a standing position.

"So what happened to the other guy?" Hardison asked as they slowly made their way back to the tour group on the other side of the lagoon.

"I don't know." Mina answered, "we were coming to help you."

"Fantastic." Hardison said with a grimace.

"Where are we going to find Will?" Sophie asked Mina.

"Have either of you experienced Belizean nightlife?" Mina asked with a devilish grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for sticking with me! I'm glad you haven't forgotten about the story. Since I did make you wait almost a month for the last update, I decided to post another chapter.

WeProvideLeverage: Thanks! It helps to know that people still like it.

Ghee Buttersnaps15 and anothermaggie: I know, I hated the beginning too. You probably are going to have trouble with this next backstory too. But, you have to go through the bad to get to the good.

Swam Fairy: :) Some more backstory for you. Soon I will get into the backstory of why the painting is important and how everything connects. Keep reading!

Hoellenwauwau: I know, and we will see about the misunderstanding. I miss the show too. I really think they could have done another season. I mean, the fanbase is still there.

**Again, thanks for reading and for the reviews, keep them coming! **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"_Where are you going?" Hardison asked, as she took a quick bite of her bagel. He watched her suspiciously from across the breakfast table._

"_Out. Probably won't be back until late." Parker smiled in his direction, took a swig of orange juice then hopped out of her chair. She moved around the table and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack and put it on. _

_She was in her heist outfit, Hardison could tell. _

"_Are you sure I can't join you?" Hardison asked and tried to give a puppy dog face. _

_Parker's smile got even wider and she walked back over to him, giving him a long, sultry, lingering kiss. _

_He was still mystified by the kiss even after she had removed her soft lips. _

"_I'm sorry, it's for a friend." She squeezed his shoulder and finally exited the front door._

_Hardison looked down at his bowl of cereal with a disapproving frown. Why won't she just tell me?_

_This had been happening for over three weeks now and they seemed to have grown more distant than ever. She would cancel on their dinner dates with last minute excuses and in the past week he barely spent a lunch with her. Something was going on, and it was time for him to find out._

_He reassured himself that the button cam/voice recording device he placed on her jacket was merely to keep her protected, to make sure she was staying out of danger, but deep in his subconscious, it was his insecurity that was driving his decisions._

_Besides, he tried to rationalize, she breaks into all of our homes with her thieving expertise, why can't I plant bugs with mine?_

_He spent most of the day on his computer, but his mind always wandered back to Parker, where she was, and what she was doing._

_The day went by and it appeared as though there was no significant movement from the GPS signal. She probably just left the jacket in her car, he figured. He was curious though, she continued to make her way around one particular two block radius in downtown Portland. _

"_Is she staking out a building?" He asked himself out loud. She wouldn't do that, he thought. She's learned from the last heist-gone-wrong and she promised the team she would never do another heist on her own. _

_Afternoon made way to evening and Parker was still out of sight. He had avoided turning on the bug visualizer and sound in order to pretend that he had not invaded her privacy. Once he did that, she would figure it out, he knew it._

_At about 6pm, something interesting happened. One second the blip of her tracker was on, and the next it had disappeared. His trackers rarely disconnected, unless she caught him and broke it, which could be entirely plausible, or she was facing a Sterenko Security System._

_His breath caught in his throat._

_She wouldn't do that, would she? _

_He paced back and forth in the computer room weighing his options. _

_Do I follow her, maybe save her life and have her hate me for following her? Or do I trust that she will be okay and come back when she's ready?_

_His mind continued to flip between possible unending horror at the thought that she might be hurt, or at the thought that she was fine, and soon he would be the one hurt because of her wrath._

_Finally, he made a decision, grabbing his phone, which was now uploaded the tracking signal and its last coordinates; he disappeared into the darkening night for downtown Portland._

_It took him nearly half an hour to find a good spot and there was still no blip on his GSP tracker. He paced around the building. He was surprised that there were no police cars around, maybe there wasn't actually a break-in and his button cam was just defective._

_He looked down at his phone once more as he turned the corner of the building. Suddenly, to his surprise, the blip on the map re-appeared. He had to do a double take to be sure that it was really there. That she was really okay. It appeared as if the blip was right next to him. He had seen it many times before; she was on the roof of the building, directly above him._

_He looked up in her direction. The sky was looking cloudy, like it would rain soon, but he didn't care. Taking the risk, he turned on the voice and video feed from the button cam. _

_He pulled an earpiece out of his pocket to hear her voice, just to make sure she was okay. The phone didn't work as well as his computer system back home, so it took a minute before the static dissipated enough to hear words._

_There were two voices, muffled due to some sort of wind interference. He quickly flipped the video feed on. _

_To his surprise, he noticed that Parker was not alone. _

_He looked more closely at the screen. Who was that? He was obviously handsome, strong jawline, sitting very close to Parker._

_Uneasiness set in him as he impatiently waited for the wind to slow and their voices to be heard more clearly._

_What he heard, would scar him forever._

"_Are you sure?" He heard Parker say. Her voice was jovial and nervous._

_Why would she be nervous? She was never nervous._

"_Go on then, my love. Tell me how you feel." The man had a British accent and was laughing as if it were a joke, almost sarcastically._

_Hardison froze still. His love? Who's love? Red fire began to spread up his neck. Something was very wrong here._

"_Okay…" Parker said awkwardly. "I…uh…I just love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever…uh…ever happened to me."_

"_Really?" The man said back to her._

_Hardison couldn't breathe, couldn't move, all he could do was stand there staring at the man's face that had stolen the love of his life, and watch Parker divulge her true feelings for him. _

_In all his life he couldn't remember a single moment that had ever broken him the way she just had. His thoughts were interrupted by Parker's voice._

"_Yes, really. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I just…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Her voice was so sincere that Hardison almost choked out a sob. _

_His mind was in a haze, this was too much to handle. This morning seemed like a millennia ago and his body raged from blazing fury, to a cold depression. _

_How could she do this to him?_

_The mobile phone slipped out of his hand and crashed onto the cement sidewalk cracking the screen._

_The voices in his ear were silent. They were probably in a deep embrace at this point. Who wouldn't be if Parker shared those kinds of feelings with them? _

_He quickly grabbed the earpiece from his ear and flung it to the ground. His body went rigid and he slammed his foot into the ear bud so it crushed into multiple pieces. He did this over and over again until the ear bud was dust. He wanted to scream, a raging scream, as loudly as his vocal chords would let him, but he didn't._

_Without a word, without another thought, he walked straight to his car and drove away._

_Parker would not betray him this way. He then promised himself that she would never know how much she really meant to him._

* * *

Eliot looked around for possible escapes. There were none. The grungy goons surrounded him, spitting in his direction, growling, some holding metal bars or holding their guns in their holsters.

Eliot knew this would end badly. More than anything he didn't want to start a fight like this in an open market where there were innocent people. What would happen if one of them got hurt? He would never forgive himself.

He knew his best option was to identify the weaker sections of the circle they had enclosed him in, take those guys out and send them on another chase somewhere with a less dense population of women and children.

Making his decision that the southwest section of the circle seemed to be his best bet, he stood facing the three men that he would soon demolish, he lifted his hand and invited them to attack.

He smiled inwardly, enjoying that goons never fail to take threatening bait. Two of the three came at him with a blinding rage.

"When will you learn?" He asked sarcastically as he flung the first, heavier set man, onto his back with a simple grab and twist of the arm. The others barked in rage, onlookers crowding in the background trying to see the fight.

Noise was everywhere, people calling out in different dialects of Spanish and English. Some were calling for the men not to hurt him; others were goading the goons on, as if it were sport.

The second man, also strong came at him with a double fist. Eliot gave a nod of approval as he could already tell this man was better than the last.

They swapped punches, each jabbing, turning, and ducking in the appropriate places. To Eliot this was a dance and a strategy. This man seemed to have gotten the dance right, but the strategy, he easily missed. For, during their fight, Eliot maneuvered himself at an angle to be wide open for an escape. The other goons seemed to be barking and howling like rabid dogs, no one the wiser that Eliot was about to make his move.

He sent another jab in the man's direction, following through with a thundering force, sending the man flying into the opposite side of the circle. He laughed at the thought of himself playing a violent game of Red Rover, as if he were still in elementary school on the playground with his friends.

The moment the second goon was flung into the crowd, he moved backwards, and without looking behind him sent and elbow into the nose of yet another goon. Blood spurt out and the others were enraged. They were prepared to converge, when at the last moment, he turned and sprinted in the other direction.

Eliot could hear hoots and screams from behind from people who had already started betting on the fight. Normally he would stay and fight to the end, but in this instance, that could lead to guns, and Eliot hated guns, especially around young children.

He swerved between market tents, through the back, out to another opening, jumping over fruit stands and tables full of trinkets.

His breath was growing heavy and the sun was beating down on him with an angry glare.

He knew that he would only get slower and he could find no easy exit.

The goons seemed to be getting closer as well. As if they had a second wave, ready to chase. In his opinion, the chasing was all the goons were good for, certainly not for fighting.

He made a turn and to his disappointment, there was no escape.

At the last moment, to his surprise, someone strong grabbed his arm. The momentum flung him backwards as the older woman who caught him shoved him to the ground.

"Get down!" She hissed, shoving him under her fruit stand. He unceremoniously joined the fruit crates behind a heavy woven blanket that acted as a tablecloth for this woman's fruit business.

He tried to slow his breathing, but he was stifling. For a moment he wondered where Parker went, but quickly dismissed it as he heard loud barking voices draw close.

"Where is he? Find him, NOW!" A man screeched.

The bumbling goons surrounded the area, trying to turn every stone. Fortunately for him, they didn't take the time to check under tables. He heard women scream and berate the men for disturbing their sales, but the men didn't seem to care, shoving a teenaged girl down onto the ground.

That instantly infuriates him, and just when he was about to barge out from under the blanket to destroy the man that had knocked this innocent girl to the ground, she looked him straight in the eye. Their eyes met, and she put a finger up to her lips, urging him to stay quiet.

It was like a war in his heart. He never stood by and let an innocent get hurt, he would never, ever do that. But in this case, if he did emerge, they would know that this girl and he assumed, her mother, were harboring him, and that would cause much longer-term damage than anything she had just experienced.

After another few minutes, the woman flipped the blanket up and ushered him to come out.

"Thanks." He said appreciatively.

Onlookers smiled in his direction, curious, but cautious.

"No, we thank you." The woman said emphatically, placing her strong hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He said, thoroughly confused.

"We saw…what you did for our neighbor, Mrs. Ariese last night." The teenaged girl said. "You saved her from those madmen."

"You saw?" Eliot asked.

The older woman coughed. "Yes, we did not come help. It is a very dangerous place for a woman. I did not want my children to be hurt. Of course you understand." She declared.

Eliot nodded, though he still didn't like that no one came out to help the woman from the night before.

"But you see" the older woman continued, "that is why we helped you. You are the first person in years that has gone out of their way to help us. Since the gangs…"

Everyone quieted and looked around cautiously. These gangs must be a lot worse that Eliot thought.

"Listen…I need some help finding a friend." He said.

"I'm here." Parker chimed in.

"And where the hell have you been?" He asked turning around to see a chipper Parker eating an apple as if nothing had happened.

"I've been solving our mystery of the art forger and I also figured out who you just managed to piss off."

Eliot and Parker thanked the surrounding people that had helped him hide, and continued down the market and out of sight.

"So I suppose you are going to tell me where Will is at some point?"

"Yes, at some point."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me who I pissed off?"

"Yes."

Parker smirked, taking the last bite of her apple.

"Have you ever heard of 'La Puma'?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know. I took way too long to update. Don't worry, I'm still working on it, I just had a perfect storm of work, life and writers block. Thanks for sticking with me!

I know you are all wondering about Parker/Hardison, but it will be revealed...eventually. :D

Thank you for all of your reviews - please let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The sounds reverberated throughout the entire club, as if the deep bass of the music would blow the walls down. Hardison continued to lean against the bar nonchalantly as he had been doing for the past hour.

After the alligator fiasco, Hardison and Sophie regrouped planning to meet Mina at the club at ten. It was nearly time and he checked his watch again.

"Another?" The bartender asked, grabbing the empty beer bottle discarding it somewhere behind the bar.

"Sure." Hardison answered without looking back. It was his fourth beer and he started to feel the liquid numb his nerves. He tried to play it cool with Sophie back at the hotel, but he was a wreck. He nearly lost his life today and there was no one to tell him it would be okay, that he was safe.

"You should probably ease up, Hardison." Hardison pulled out of his trance when he heard the British voice in his ear.

"Right." He responded. "Do you see him yet?"

"Not yet. Mina hasn't arrived either, at least not from what I see." Sophie's voice had an edge to it. She forcefully disagreed with letting Mina go home to change, emphasizing that there was someone after her, but the headstrong woman refused.

"She will be here." Hardison reassured her, though he couldn't deny the calming effects of the alcohol were swaying his words.

Hardison glanced around the expanse once more. Everything was in full swing. There were hundreds of people writhing and swaying on the dance floor. It was difficult to make out faces; all you could see were silhouettes of bodies dancing to the Latin song. A few others discussed topics clandestinely at corner tables hidden in shadows. Sophie was yet to point out a match to Will Robertson and Mina was still MIA.

"Since when do you drink beer?" A smooth voice asked behind him.

He spun around to spot the all too familiar person that matched the voice.

"Since today." Hardison responded trying to calm his pounding heart.

There before him was a blonde goddess. She wore a skin tight sapphire dress that hugged her hips. Her hair lay straight but fell lightly around her shoulders. Her eyes called to him, and he longed to touch her. Even though he felt the effects of the alcohol, he still stopped before pulling her into an embrace then and there.

He cleared his throat as she gave him a wicked smile. She knew what she did to him. She knew that he was useless to her charms.

"What are you doing here Parker?"

"Following a lead." She said lightly as she asked the bartender for a soda water.

She stood mirroring his moves, both with their back against the bar, looking out into the crowd of sultry dancers.

There was a long silence and both struggled with what to say next. This was the first time they had been able to talk on even footing in weeks and neither wanted to jinx it.

"Eliot?"

"He's canvassing and trying to stay sparse. He's on a local gangs bad side at the moment." Parker answered. At certain points it was hard to speak over the music, but they made an effort, neither wanting to leave the other quite yet.

Hardison gave her a look and chuckled. "How long before he got off the plane did it take him to make enemy?" Hardison questioned jokingly.

"Last night." Parker laughed. "It's inevitable."

There was another long silence.

"And Sophie?" Parker asked trying to keep things going.

That's when Hardison remembered Sophie was listening to the entire conversation through the earbud. He knew she was being purposefully silent, given them some space, while also listening desperately for more information.

"In the car watching the video feed." He finally answered.

Parker grabbed her water and took a long gulp. The tension was tearing her apart. The room was so hot and electrified that it sent chills down her spine. They were so close and after everything she still wanted to rip his shirt off and make out with him then and there.

_Stay focused._ She told herself.

They stayed silent after the song dissipated and a new one began.

"So…" Hardison started, but didn't know where to go. Then, as the alcohol started to take full effect, the words swam out of his mouth without warning.

"I was almost killed by an alligator today." He stated as if it were something that happened to him every day.

He glanced down and saw Parker staring at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"A what?" Parker demanded.

"Alligator." He chuckled. Then started laughing. It felt so good to say out loud to someone. To her.

Parker's face turned from surprise to worry within a second.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes immediately surveyed his body for injuries when she spotted a bruise on his cheek. It was faint in the darkness of the club, but she had eagle eyes that were always able to spot the details – that's what made her a great thief.

"You're hurt." She complained reaching up to touch his bruise. He winced and reflexively grabbed her hand. Both felt a jolt of electricity as he held her hand which stood frozen up by his face. Their eyes were now locked, both in horror and unbelievable desire.

Parker opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Everything was a haze around them as they stood frozen together.

Finally words were able to come out as their hands, still gently entwined fell to their sides.

"I'm sorry about what I said on the plane and about the coffee…and ice water." she added as an afterthought.

"It's fine." Hardison answered.

Parker looked down. "I…I didn't really mean it. I know it was my fault that Nate got hurt. I know… I can't follow orders."

Hardison was surprised at this side of her. He hadn't seen it in so long; he thought it had disappeared with their love.

"It doesn't matter." He answered, but as he said this, the memories of her expressions of love to this mystery man rose to the surface of his mind.

Their hands separated and they stood awkwardly facing one another.

"I just … can I ask you something?" Hardison's voice cracked. His mind was in overdrive, knowing that he shouldn't ask the question, but unable to stop himself.

Parker nodded.

"Who were you working with? On your side mission I mean?" He hated himself for it, but he wanted to know the name of the man that stole her away, the man that ruined his life.

Parker gave him a surprised look. "That's what you want to ask me? After everything, that's your question?" Her voice had a sharp edge to it now.

He couldn't understand why Parker was so surprised. Of course he wanted to know who he was.

Hardison nodded, the anger rising in his throat again. The nice moment they had shared was disappearing and both were refilling with the fury they had been bottling up these past few weeks.

"Craig Mattingly." Parker answered.

"Him!" Hardison asked incredulously. "The bad guy from the Venezuelan Consulate debacle?" He couldn't believe it. Of all the people she would fall for, it would be someone who steals from people.

"Yes Alec." She put her hands on her hips, her shoulders were rigid now and her face gave a warning look not to go further.

"Hardison, I'm sorry, but Will is here." A British voiced echoed in his head.

Hardison whipped around and held his earbud. "Will is here? Give me a location."

He turned and noticed Parker was gone. She did always manage to disappear without a trace and he cursed himself that it had happened before he was able to ask more questions.

"He's on the dance floor, weaving through a group of people…looks like…headed for the back entrance." She confirmed.

He started his way over toward the back exit when things started to change.

Eliot tried to remain hidden, letting Parker do most of the work. He was not a popular character among the gang members and there were likely to be a few involved in less than legal activities in a club like this.

Parker had wandered off and he remained by the back door canvassing the area. If Will was here and he felt threatened, he would head for the back.

Parker slithered like a seductive snake through the dancing mass. Everything was hot and sweaty, but all she could focus on was the rising bile in her belly, the anger that came with talking to Hardison. Luckily, he got distracted before things turned into a full on battle. She continued to remind herself to keep focused. Stay on task. Find Will. Find Will before Hardison does.

She felt hands and body parts brush up against her, but she ignored them when she spotted her target. A tall figure not dancing, working his way through the dance floor, the features she remembered precisely from their encounter that fateful night in the mansion. It still infuriated her that he was able to turn her own weapon against her. This time, it was payback.

Parker grabbed his arm from behind. "Think you can get away that easy?" Parker asked, rather loudly over the booming music.

The man spun around and gave her a wide look of surprise, which quickly turned to the flirtatious smile, then to worry.

"You." He said. A competitive and daring emotion flashed past his face.

"Me." Parker returned confidently.

"Look, you need to leave, it's not safe here. I'm not safe here." He looked around with worried features.

"Do you really think I'm that naive?" Parker chastised. He would not get away from her this time.

He tried to push further to the back door, but Parker and her reflexes were too fast. She grabbed his arm and held fast. Something caught Will's eye, and by the look on his face, she knew something was wrong.

Parker followed Will's line of sight and she felt his muscles tense beneath her firm grasp.

A large group of grungy thugs with slicked back hair sauntered into the club. Each had their own weapon, not limited to chains, pipes, clubs and some even with tire irons.

A larger man emerged from the group.

"It looks like this is where the party is at." The man had a firm jaw and muscles bubbled throughout his chest and down his shoulders. He was beastly, almost a foot taller than Eliot.

The music stopped and everyone was backing up towards the back exit. Unfortunately, and to Parker's growing concern, thugs emerged from that exit as well. She tried to spot Eliot but couldn't see him through all of the people.

Parker quickly turned her attention back to Will. She cursed when she saw him talking covertly with Hardison.

She shimmied over to them as the thugs began to weed through the crowd. They were obviously looking for someone and Parker was pretty sure she knew who.

"He' mine. I found him first." Parker hissed at Hardison.

Hardison gave her a look.

"Ahh, here we are, one of the people we have been searching for this evening." Parkers watched a one of the hooligans from the back door smash a bottle into jagged edges and hold it up to a man's neck drawing him into the center of the club.

Parker sucked in her breath. It was Eliot. She was surprised at how calm he was. There were nearly 20 gang member and every single one of them had murderous looks.

She knew she would have to get involved. She couldn't risk losing one of the only people she was close to anymore, even if he could take down a small army with his bare hands.

They locked eyes. He was warning her to lay low, but she ignored him. With the darkness and a crowd of people who were unable to escape, Parker was able to work her way around the room undetected. Will would have to wait, this was more important, this was family.

"I would like everyone to see what happens when you disobey us." A second thug moved up to Eliot, looking him dead in the eye. It was so hot inside that you could see the sweat glisten from Eliot's neck.

Within an instant you could hear stifled cries and beer bottles as they crashed to the floor. Parker choked.

The short man in front of Eliot pulled a revolver from his pants and placed it at Eliot's temple.

Parker knew she had to act fast. She had to divide the group, distract them.

She watched as Eliot gave a wicked smile, and a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny, buddy. Do you think it's funny you are about to _die_?" The man shoved the gun further into Eliot's temple, causing Eliot to lean his head slightly.

Eliot shook his head. The room was silent, waiting for the worst.

"You never learn."

"Learn what?" The man retorted, growing more infuriated by the second, hating that Eliot refused to relinquish his power.

Eliot turned, almost in slow motion, and whispered, "Learn not to stand so close."

And with that, Eliot grabbed the man's wrist, shoved it downward, and a gun blast went off. Suddenly there were thousands of screaming people, everyone scrambling for the door.

Parker didn't wait an instant; she began chucking Tequila bottles, Vodka, everything she could find from behind the bar towards the group of thugs. One managed to smash against a lanky goon who turned with murderous rage, racing toward her.

She glanced quickly over to Eliot to make sure he was safe. It didn't surprise her to see the short man curled on the floor moaning and holding his foot, while Eliot sprang into action sending jabs in one direction, elbows in another.

Parker turned her attention back to the man after her.

"You BITCH!" He rampaged. Parker quickly pushed herself up onto the bar top as he shoved himself in her direction. Just before he grabbed her, she was able to pull her lighter from her pocket.

"Ahh!" She screeched as the man grabbed her ankle. He pulled her down with a raging force, slamming her onto the bar, crashing through broken beer bottles. While trying to protect herself, she flipped open the lighter and shoved it wildly in the direction of his alcohol drenched shirt.

Within an instant, the man burst into flames. She watched as he flung himself towards the exit and fell to the floor rolling, trying to get it out. Trying to catch her breath, she knew she had to help Eliot. She tried to ignore the lacerations she had just received and quickly, without thinking, threw the lighter into the fight zone where she had previously launched the myriad of alcoholic beverages.

Everything immediately burst into flames and people were escaping left and right.

"Eliot!" Parker yelled as she raced up to him. He was a man on a mission, his body drenched in sweat, sending men flying.

"Parker, behind you!" He yelled back as he turned to face another opponent.

Parker didn't get the chance to even turn around when she was pummeled to the ground. The fire was rising around her, the heat scorching her skin. Her body cried out in pain. A big man slammed her back to the floor and sent a punch in her direction.

It hit her hard, and her jaw whipped sideways. She felt her jaw crack and everything became dizzy. She vaguely heard someone scream her name and the heavy weight that was upon her disappeared as Hardison, like a football player, tackled the man straight into the bar. Parker heard a crash, but couldn't see what happened.

She sat up groggily, starting to cough. The smoke was everywhere; she could barely see through the fire and couldn't tell where her teammates had gone.

"Hardison? Eliot?" She tried. It was no use; she could feel her body weaken.

Another man came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. She knew it was an enemy and launched her fist in his direction with all the energy she had left. Her hand collided with a nose as she was shoved backward.

The fire licked the walls, growing higher and higher. The scorching heat began to burn her skin.

"Parker!" She heard Eliot call out. He entered her line of site, just as the nausea set in and everything blurred.

She fell and he pulled her into his arms, escaping the fire as debris fell from the ceiling.

"Where's Alec?" She mumbled as she drifted into unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

Hi again everyone, yes, it's been a very long time - but I promised I would finish the story, and I will. It's just taking me a little longer than I thought.

Hope you enjoy! Your feedback keeps me posting! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

All she could feel was a dull throbbing, but slowly, her entire body blossomed into a variety of aches and pains. She heard bickering in the distance.

Parker groaned and tried to open her eyes.

"Slow down there, Parker," said a familiar British voice. Parker found it soothing.

Parker tried opening her eyes again, and this time she squinted as the ceiling light slowly swayed its way into view, until she could see it more clearly.

Sophie supported Parker's back as she turned into a sitting position on the couch.

Parker did not recognize this place. High ceilings, beautiful satin and leather furniture, long, billowing draperies over the tall windows. It was obviously night, as the window shone no light through it.

"How are you feeling?" Parker tried to shrug her off, but appreciated the concern. After the fateful night Sophie went crazy and yelled at Parker, Parker thought their friendship was through.

_Maybe some things can be mended after all._ She thought to herself.

"Like a train crashed through my stomach and a piano fell on my head." Parker complained lightly touching the enormous welt on her forehead.

"Well, you took a few pretty tough blows there. What were you thinking?" Eliot piped up, walking over to her.

"I was thinking you were in trouble." Parker volleyed back. She wasn't going to get crap from him for saving his ass.

"I told you to lie low, I could have handled it." Eliot said confidently, though he wavered slightly at the end.

Parker rolled her eyes.

"Where's Hardison?" Parker asked. "Last thing I remember he was tackling some goon off of me."

She caught a quick surreptitious glance between Eliot and Sophie. Something wasn't right.

"Guys." She pushed. "Where is Alec?"

There was another silence. She crossed her arms, inwardly feeling a nervous twinge run up her spine.

"Well." Eliot said casually. "There is some good news and some bad news." Eliot looked back at Sophie for support.

"Okay." Parker said slowly.

"The bad news is that Hardison is missing."

Parker flew into the air, the worst possible scenarios barreling through her mind like a freight train.

"He didn't...the fire...?" Parker breathed out, not being able to complete the sentence.

"No. No sweetie." Sophie said, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "The latest reports on the fire say that there were no bodies found. Only minor injuries due to the fire...those don't include Eliot's handiwork." Sophie glared at Eliot.

"What? It's not my fault they got too close." He paused, looking between Sophie and Parker defensively. "You know what I do. Get over it."

"So." Parker said, trying to be nonchalant, while failing miserably. "Where is he?"

"We have an idea ... but we don't think you are going to like it." Sophie answered carefully.

With that, Parker got up, tired of being tiptoed around like a ballerina doll. She was just in a bar brawl, she could handle whatever they had to dish out.

"Just say it already." Parker demanded as she made her way to the mirror on the far wall by the hotel door. She could infer by now, this was where Sophie and Hardison were hiding out. Parker grimaced, now being able to see what a beaten up ragdoll she really looked like.

"I cleaned it as much as I could." Sophie said looking in the mirror at her from behind. "And makeup should cover up most of it."

Sophie knew that she was avoiding Parker's question, but it would do them no good, barging into the most dangerous part of Belize City without a plan.

"Listen Parker" Sophie said, twirling her around, so now they were face to face, "we think the gangs grabbed him."

Parker tensed. She knew Hardison was strong, but horrible thoughts of what they could be doing to him ran endlessly through her mind. Guilt started to seep in, hoping the last conversation they wouldn't involve a fight.

"How do you know?" Parker said now glancing over to Eliot.

A crash from the bedroom caught Parker's attention, and she was on alert, like a cat.

Sophie tried to calm her down, but it was useless.

"Umm. That's the good news." Sophie called behind Parker, as Parker made her way across the hotel living room.

Opening the door, she noticed a familiar man tied to a chair, lying sideways on the ground.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Eliot grunted. "You know it only hurts you."

Eliot walked over, grabbed the back of the chair, and lifted it back in an upright position, so now the figure was looking straight at Parker with an angry glare.

"Will." Parker said as she looked him over. He had a very red cheek and a few minor abrasions, but nothing too serious.

"Wow, you got quite a pounding." He smiled at her, but it took the form of a grimace.

She was not in the mood. "Thanks to you, asshole." She responded cynically.

"Let me out of here." Will barked at Eliot. Eliot pretended he didn't hear and turned his attention to Parker.

"I snatched him as people were escaping the building." Eliot inserted.

Parker nodded and glanced over at Sophie. Her eyes were smoldering.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked Sophie, who now had her fists clenched.

Sophie nodded, but Eliot spoke for her. "Will got a nice slap in the face from Sophie here. A little payback for what he did to Nate."

"It would have been worse, but unfortunately, he needs his tongue to tell us what he knows."

Parker and Eliot's eyes locked in surprise and maybe a little fear. Did Sophie just threaten to torture Will? That was new for both of them.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Will's angry voice.

"Let me go! You are the ones that caused all this mess. Now he knows that I'm here and he's got Mina."

"You are not going anywhere until we know everything." Parker said without a hint of remorse.

"Now" Parker said, pulling up a chair across from the roped prisoner, "where are Mina and Hardison?"

He gave her an annoyed look. "I think you know."

"La Puma." Parker said to herself.

"And if you don't let me out of here soon, both your boyfriend and Mina could be in real danger. Hell they already are in real danger." Parker was about to correct the boyfriend remark, but decided against it, knowing that whether Hardison was her boyfriend or not, wouldn't make a difference, and would waste precious time.

"What does he want with them?" Parker asked.

"What the hell does it matter?" Will responded, getting even more worked up.

Parker stared at him, a deep stare. Both Will and herself had played the flirting game, but now that the two people who were most important to them were in danger, neither were joking around.

"He wants the damned painting!" Will barked. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"What is so special about this painting?" Sophie asked, pushing herself off the back of the wall and walking up to Will.

Will looked sideways, his eyes giving way to an internal battle; save Mina or protect his secret.

"Fine" he resigned, "As long as we hurry." He rushed.

"As long as you tell us everything." Parker countered.

Will's face was contorted in pain, but the pain gave way to submission, his shoulder's slumped down lower, and he looked directly at Parker.

"I guess we should start with the fact that my grandfather is Elio Flores, the famous painter."

Parker nodded.

"And La Puma is his brother."

Parker's eyes widened, but she stayed silent.

"It started fifty years ago…."

* * *

_They sat at a rotted table at the center of a dark room. Sunlight gleamed in from the windows, making it easy to see the dust that swirled and danced back and forth._

"_Happy birthday, Sonia."_

"_Thank you, Javier." _

_Javier looked deep into her eyes. He could get lost in her brown eyes for days. Her skin was perfectly golden and she wore a soft green dress that hugged her in all the right places._

_Javier handed her a small box. She glided her fingers around it, unwrapped the old newspaper and opened it. _

"_Oh my. It's beautiful." She whispered as she pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a thin gold chain with a purple stone that looked as if it were an oversized water droplet._

"_Thank you, Javier." She smiled at him. He stared back at her, and placed his hand on hers._

_She looked down at his hand, and back up at Javier with eyes worried._

_She quickly pulled her hand away._

"_Where is Elio?" She asked looking at the doorway, suddenly feeling suddenly confined._

"_He is on his way." Javier said with clenched teeth, trying to avoid the rejection._

"_Do you like the gift?" He asked._

"_I will treasure it forever." She answered, smiling at him with the look that could pierce his soul._

_Javier heard footsteps outside. He knew it was his brother. He could tell Elio's boundless energy anywhere. _

_The door swung open._

"_Elio, you made it!" Sonia grinned. Her entire body changed before his eyes. While with him, she was shy, protective, closed off somehow, but with his brother, it was as if she bloomed._

"_Happy Birthday, sweet Sonia." Elio sang as he sat down. "Sorry I'm late, I had to finish something."_

"_It's okay, I have a few more minutes before I have to go." Sonia gushed, staring intently at Elio._

_Javier couldn't understand it. He was almost eighteen, he was stronger, more popular and definitely better looking. Why would Sonia be attracted to his brother instead of him. It was obvious and it lit a wrathful fire in his heart._

_All three sat at the round table, in chairs that could crumble to the floor at any moment._

_Elio handed her the large rectangular object he came in with under his arm._

_Javier rolled his eyes. It was obvious it was another one of Elio's paintings. How original._

_Sophie smiled at Elio and quickly unwrapped the gift._

_She held it up – it wasn't framed, and it wasn't very large, but she gazed at it in awe. _

"_It's…it's beautiful." She breathed._

_Javier watched as his brother took in every inch of her face, gazing at it, as if it was his greatest work of art._

"_We need to talk about the situation." Javier said loudly, trying to break the spell between his brother and the girl of his dreams._

_Elio looked over at him, slightly annoyed, but nodded._

_Sonia set the painting down on the table and looked over at Javier, though her face was now glowing and she continued to glance down at the painting every few moments._

"_Your paintings are not providing enough funding for us. We need to go further, we need something more." Javier's voice was raw, and all business._

"_I don't know what else to do." Elio said, slightly put out._

_He looked over at Sonia._

"_If I ask my father for any more money, he will become suspicious." She answered, looking down in resignation._

"_So you are just going to give up?" Javier interrogated. "This is all that you feel our cause is worth?"_

"_Of course not." Sonia responded. Elio nodded in support._

"_You know there is another option." Javier answered._

_Sonia immediately balled her fists, looking worriedly at Elio. He responded with a reassuring look._

"_No Javier." _

"_Damnit!" Javier slammed his fist on the table, causing it to shake as jumped in the air. "I thought you would do anything for our cause. I have, but you, you are just a rich traitor!"_

_Sonia stood, teary-eyed, and slightly fearful. "I do not know where it is, you know this."_

"_I know you aren't trying hard enough. If you really cared about us, you would try harder."_

"_Leave her alone." Elio barked._

"_Stay out of this, brother." Javier shouted back._

"_I think it's time for me to leave." Sonia said quickly._

_The two brothers watched as she stormed out of the front door leaving only the necklace on the table._

_Javier let out a loud, angry sigh, and grabbed the necklace and put it in his pocket._

_They stood there, alone, in silence for what felt like hours._

"_Brother, we have to talk." Elio spoke up. He was slightly nervous, because he rarely stood up to his brother, especially about their cause._

_Javier glared at him, but waited for Elio to continue._

"_They say a police officer was killed last night."_

_There was another silence._

"_Yes, a corrupt police officer. The one who killed that little girl last year." _

_Elio rubbed his hands over his face._

"_We said no violence, remember Javier? We will win with the courage of our people. We will force the evil out of our city and our country through the good people of Belize."_

_Javier gave a mirthful laugh. "That was before they started beating and killing our sisters, brothers, and have you already forgotten our father?"_

"_Of course not!" Elio hissed. "But this is not the solution."_

"_Then you are blind, Elio." Javier spat in his direction. "You think your stupid art will make any difference? If you do, then you are even more foolish than I thought."_

**Later that night…**

_The forest outside of the mansion walls was thick and dangerous, but he would risk anything at Sonia's request._

"_You made it!" Sonia whispered as she came up to the metal fence. They grasped hands through the long metal bars that divided them. On her side, clean cut grass, on his, lush jungle._

"_Of course I did. I would do anything for you."_

_She blushed and looked, if possible, even more in love with him than before._

"_I wanted to tell you how much I loved the painting." She squeezed his hand._

"_I knew it was your favorite place in Belize and thought you should always have it with you."_

"_Thank you, I love it."_

_There was a long silence as they looked into the other's eyes._

"_Your brother gave me a necklace." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. _

"_Do you like it?" Elio asked, unsure of where she was going with this._

_She told Elio about how he grabbed her hand and how his brother may have feelings for her. Elio looked at her in worry, was she trying to tell him that she loved his brother, and not him? He desperately hoped not._

_A light flickered at the mansion and Sonia looked over her shoulder in concern._

"_I don't have much time, but I need to ask you something."_

"_Anything."_

_Another pause, as if Sonia was afraid to ask the question._

"_It was Javier who killed that police officer, wasn't it?"_

_Elio tensed, it wasn't what he was expecting. As much as he wanted to defend his brother, he swore that he would always tell her the truth._

"_I think so, at least, it was on his orders. His friends do everything he says."_

"_And…do you do everything he says?" Sonia asked, looking into his soul._

"_No. I don't want to kill, all I want, is to make you happy."_

_She blushed and then, without warning, pressed her lips against his. It was the first time they had every kissed, and Elio was now in another world, a blissful world where dreams came true. The kiss was long and lingering, and Elio would have been happy if it never ended._

"_Elio, I have not been honest with you."_

_The happiness disappeared, and was replaced with worry._

"_You see, I have been asking my father for more money."_

_Elio remained silent, waiting for her to continue._

"_But I have kept it, not for our cause, but for us Elio. For the two of us."_

_Elio was surprised and unsure what this meant. "You no longer believe in our cause?"_

"_No no! Of course I do, but Javier has lost sight of what it really means to be free. I do not trust him, and you should not either."_

_Her voice was stern, and though he hated the thought of turning on his brother, he knew she was right. The killing would only be the beginning._

"_So what are you saying?" He pushed._

"_Let's leave Belize…together."_

_Elio laughed, "Where would we go?"_

"_To America." She said even more firmly than before. "They say anyone can be free there, and we can finally be together."_

_Elio smiled at her. "I can't leave my country."_

_Her face quickly turned from hope to disappointment._

"_Elio, don't you want us to be together?"_

"_Of course, but in our country."_

_She shook her head in frustration. "Don't you see, I could never marry you here, and your brother will never let you be free. He will always own you."_

_Elio was now upset. "He does not own me, we are brothers. He is my brother."_

_Sonia looked at him in surprise disappointment. They stood silent._

"_Elio, I am leaving for America tomorrow at dawn. I have hired a plane at the airstrip and he is taking me into America."_

"_Sonia, no. Don't do this." His eyes began to tear at the edges. He couldn't imagine the thought of never seeing her again._

"_I want you to come with me." _

"_I cannot."_

_Sonia began to back away, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. _

"_Elio, your brother will never stop. He will always try to control you, and he will always try to learn my family's secret for his own selfish gains. If you cannot see that, they we can never be together."_

_With that, she ran back to her house._

_Elio stood there in shock, not realizing that someone was watching the entire scene unfold._

**The next morning…**

_Elio was up all night contemplating the life altering decision he was faced with. _

_Should he be with the love of his life and betray his country and family, or stay, and hope that his brother will learn the error of his ways._

_He took a deep breath as he made his way toward the airstrip. It was too early for most flights, so it was abandoned, except for the plane at the edge of the runway._

_He began walking up and saw two figures already in the small yellow plane. One was the pilot, and the other was his beautiful Sonia sitting nervously at the edge of her seat._

_He ran up to the plane and she looked out in surprise and joy. _

"_You came!" She laughed._

"_Of course I came." He answered as he climbed into the plane._

_Her face immediately turned to confusion, but she was no longer looking at him, she was looking at something behind him._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Elio looked turned, and his jaw dropped._

"_How dare you, you traitor."_

_Javier's face was contorted into a mix of rage and betrayal. He immediately raised his gun to his brother's head._

"_Javier stop it!" Sonia screamed in fear. Elio held his hand up to stop her._

"_You betrayed your country today. You will not betray your only brother."_

_A gunshot went off and Javier screamed in pain._

_The smoke from the pilot's pistol dissipated as Javier collapsed to one knee, blood gushing from his left leg._

_The pilot quickly got the plane engine started, but not before Javier let off a shot from his pistol._

_Elio breathed in relief noticing that the bullet only grazed his arm. _

_Gunshots continued to go off behind him, but in an effort to escape, the pilot began moving them down the runway._

_He looked beside him and there she was, crimson soaking through her shirt._

"_NO!" Elio screamed as the pilot drove them away from the gunshots._

_He quickly wrapped his arms around her._

"_Don't leave me, we can get help."_

_Sonia's eyes were gazing into his, smiling._

"_Elio, I must tell you…"_

_Elio shook his head, shaking. _

"_Listen to me Elio. The secret my family has kept…"_

_Elio nodded, his nose running. _

_She coughed up blood and he desperately tried to wipe it away._

"_It is real, and I __do__ know where it is."_

_Elio didn't care, all he could do was hold her and sob as she told him her secret._

"_I love you more than anything." She said through coughs and heavy breaths._

"_I love you." He repeated through sobs as the light in her eyes disappeared._

* * *

Parker, Eliot and Sophie sat in stunned silence. Horrified and distraught by the story they just heard.

After a moment, Parker spoke up.

"So Javier is La Puma?"

Will nodded.

"And he has Hardison and Mina?"

Will nodded again.

"So what does he want with them?" Sophie piped in.

Will dropped his head. "He wants what Mina knows – and what he thinks you guys know."

"And what's that?" Eliot asked.

"The painting – the painting that holds the answer to the secret."

"You mean the painting you stole from your grandfather after murdering him." Eliot voiced suspiciously.

"The one that I took – to protect the secret my grandfather knew … after he was murdered."

"Are you saying you didn't murder your grandfather?" Parker asked.

Will looked at her in disgust.

"My grandfather was the most supportive person in my life. I would have never killed him."

"Back to the painting." Parker interrupted. She needed to know what this secret was, so she could save Hardison and Mina. "Why would Mina know about the painting?"

This was where Sophie saw an extremely guilty look on Will's face.

"I asked her to hide it for me. To keep it away from Javier."

"So, what is so special about this painting. What's on it?" Parker asked trying to get to the bottom of of this cryptic conversation.

"Not what, but where." Will said.

"Where then?" Parker asked annoyed.

"It's a painting of where the secret is found."

"And what is this so called secret?" Parker asked, leaning in, looking straight into Will's eyes.

Will sat tall, looked back at her without hesitation and answered.

"Pirate Treasure."


End file.
